Everyone's Got Their Own Mystery
by bluecinderella4
Summary: Something weird is going on with the gang. After returning from London, there's clearly something strange going on with Fred and Daphne, plus Velma and Scooby have their own little things going on and Shaggy wants to get to the bottom of everything. Meanwhile, Daphne's brother returns to Coolsville to find a place to stay
1. Back in Coolsville

**Hello fanfiction people! I've been on a long hiatus and I was watching a bunch of **_**Scooby-Doo **_**reruns and movies in addition to a bunch of sitcoms I already watch when I got an idea. I was watching my favorite episode of **_**FRIENDS**_** when I had an idea of combining that episode with **_**Scooby-Doo **_**characters**_**. **_**I wrote out an outline on a notecard so that I could keep with canon and find a way to use every member of the gang plus a few miscellaneous characters who've appeared in the movies or an incarnation of the television show (**_**Mystery Incorporated**_** most likely) to fit the roles. I did create an OC for one of the main roles but I'll get more into character at the end of the prologue.**

**And I'll tell you the episode rip-off at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

Daphne was the first to enter her apartment with the rest of Mystery Inc following behind. "Can't we ever have a normal vacation where we don't have to solve any mysteries?" she lamented as she plopped herself on the couch and let out an agonized moan. "I was enjoying seeing some of the London sights."

"It was also nice of your Uncle John to introduce us to the Prime Minister," Velma added.

Fred nodded. "Who woulda thought that we'd get an audience with the queen?"

"I just hope she's forgiven Shaggy and Scooby for that incident at the buffet," once Velma turned to face Shaggy and Scooby, Fred and Daphne followed suit.

Scooby also turned to his friend and pretended as though he was innocent. "Reah Raggy."

"Like how was I supposed to know that-" Before Shaggy could finish his statement, the buzzer on Daphne's wall intercom buzzed. "Like, who is it?"

"_It's Georgie," _the voice on the other end responded.

A huge smiled flashed across Daphne's face. "Georgie's in town? Let him in Shaggy." Shaggy pushed a button on her intercom to allow Georgie to enter the apartment complex.

"Your big brother's in town?" Fred asked. "Gosh, I haven't seen him in forever. How is Georgie?"

Daphne let out a sigh. "Oh, I don't know. I haven't seen him since he announced to Daddy he was studying abroad in Europe."

"I haven't seen him since he came home from boarding school that one Christmas break," Velma remembered. "If my memory's correct I believe we were nine years old."

"I was like ten," Shaggy reminded.

There was a knock on the apartment door. Before anyone else could answer it, Daphne bolted off of the couch and ran to the door- causing Shaggy to fall over and be caught by Scooby. When Daphne opened the door, a handsome man with wavy, blonde hair was standing at the door. "Georgie!" Daphne wrapped her arms around her big brother and he held her tight in a brotherly embrace.

"It's so great to see you Daphne," Georgie was the first to let go. "I figured, I was in town and I'd pay my baby sister a visit."

"Come on in," Daphne gestured for him to enter her apartment. "I don't know if you remember them, but these are my friends Velma, Fred, and Shaggy."

"Ahem," a certain character coughed to get her attention.

Daphne giggled. "And of course, Scooby." Scooby held out his paw for Georgie to shake.

"So Georgie," Fred began, "whatcha doin' in town?"

"Well actually, I've just completed my studies and I figured I'd settle down here in Coolsville," Georgie replied as he sat across from his sister in her small dining room area.

Daphne's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Dad told me that it's real hard to keep all the Blake siblings here all at once. Delilah's in the Marine Corps, Dorothy's driving on the NASCAR circuit, Daisy's a top notch doctor who's been called to perform surgery in various different hospitals, and last I heard Dawn's modeling in Japan. Then there's you traveling about solving mysteries. I don't think all of us Blake siblings have been together since my high school graduation party on our private island."

"You have a private island?" Fred inquired.

"Back on topic: I called a bunch of complexes here in Coolsville and apparently there's going to be a vacancy in the apartment building across from yours."

"Going to be a vacancy?" Velma questioned.

Georgie nodded. "Apparently one of the residents is moving to Florida to be with his sickly mother."

"Was the manager able to release information on who's leaving?"

"Not yet. The manager and the resident have to set up a sort of open house meeting with me and that could take a few days."

"Like, I think I solved this mystery," Shaggy was standing at Daphne's balcony window with a pair of binoculars.

Fred went over to the window as Shaggy handed him the binoculars. "Huh, I guess Old Man Smithers is moving."

Velma snatched the binoculars from Fred. "How else could one explain him packing his stuff in boxes."

Georgie squinted to get a look. "Um…that man is naked."

"Yeah, Old Man Smithers likes to walk around his apartment naked," Fred informed.

"Charming."

Daphne was bouncing up and down. "Oh I hope it is Old Man Smithers moving so I can live across from my brother and not some ugly, naked guy."

"Hey Georgie old buddy, can Scoob and I like check out the apartment with ya?" Shaggy asked.

"Sure," Georgie approved, "but why?"

"Yeah, why?" Fred repeated with raised eyebrows.

"Don't get us wrong man," Shaggy held his hands up in a sort of protesting defense. "Scoob and I love sharing an apartment with ya Freddie but we're runnin' low on space and junk." Scooby nodded his head in agreement. "And if we like move out then each of us would have our own pads."

Fred seemed to agree with Shaggy's logic. "Technically it was my apartment to begin with."

"I don't see the harm in letting Shaggy and Scooby check out the apartment with me," Georgie assured. "I might not even like the apartment anyway. I'm just looking for a starting place in Coolsville for me and my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Daphne asked this in disbelief. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

"We first met in Berlin and there was a spark instantly. Then we kept running into each other throughout Europe and now we're in a serious relationship. Do you disapprove of me having a girlfriend Daphne?"

"No, no don't ever think that Georgie. I'm just a little surprised that you have a girlfriend."

"You and me both," Fred muttered under his breath.

"I'm really happy for you and I can't wait to meet her."

Georgie smiled. "Good, good I can't wait for you to meet her either. However, she's still in Europe but she should be back in a couple of days. I think you'll really like her."

"Jinkies!" Velma was staring at her wristwatch. "I forgot to factor in our time zone on my watch. I've gotta get back home if I want to catch that new documentary on the 20 most shocking unsolved mysteries. I'll see you guys later, nice seeing you again Georgie." Before any of them could say goodbye, Velma was out the door.

Shaggy let out a powerful yawn. "I'm gonna head back to our pad and like hit the hay. I think I'm suffering from that jet lag syndrome thingy."

"Reah, me too," Scooby agreed before yawning.

"Maybe a nice nap'll hit the spot after some dinner." Scooby licked his lips in delight as the two of them headed for the door. "You comin' Fred?"

"I'll catch up with you guys later," Fred declined. "I promised I'd help Daphne lug in her luggage."

"Like, whatever. See ya later Freddy," Shaggy and Scooby left.

"I suppose I should leave as well," Georgie decided. "Unless of course you need some help with Daphne's luggage. I can bet she started with ten bags but it's since doubled since your vacation."

"I think Fred can handle it," Daphne assured her brother. "Why don't you go home and see Daddy and Mom."

"If you insist," Georgie gave his sister a goodbye kiss on the cheek. "Bye Daphne."

"Bye Georgie," Daphne waved to her brother as he left.

"Are they gone?" Fred questioned.

Daphne checked to make sure everyone had left. "The coast seems clear." She closed her door. "Just to be safe, I'll lock the door," she did as she said. "Phew," she breathed a sigh of relief, "I thought they'd never leave."

Fred seemed to do a seductive walk over toward her. "You and me both."

"Freddy," Daphne giggled, "not here."

"Okay," he scooped her up in her arms much to her gigglish delight, "then how about we adjourn to the bedroom Miss Blake?"

"Lead the way Mr. Jones."

* * *

**So this is just a little prologue. I'm using the **_**FRIENDS**_** episode "The One Where Everyone Finds Out" as the basis for this story but I'm putting my own little spin on it. It's kinda clear that Fred and Daphne are gonna be like Chandler and Monica and Georgie's kinda filling in the Ross role but I've got more planned for him. Velma, Shaggy, Scooby, and a mystery character are gonna kinda fill in the roles for the rest of the main characters. And yeah, Fred and Daphne's relationship is supposed to be a secret to everyone else, I'll elaborate more on that later. And I know Daphne doesn't have a brother, but in this story she does and he's supposed to be the spitting image of her father George- at least the father's name was George in other variations besides _Mystery Incorporated_- and is named after him but prefers 'Georgie' to George Jr or Junior.**

**Feel free to give any feedback and don't hesitate to tell me if I'm not keeping up with continuity or if none of them seem in character.**

**How am I doing so far?**


	2. Something Suspicious in Daphne's Purse

**So far the feedback has been nice; thank you, it's pretty good to know that at least one person out there is reading this.**

**Now I try to be a quick updater but you can never be sure with unexpected real life events, scheduling conflicts, or even writer's block. So if there's like update after update and then a brief delay, don't be so surprised. And as far as chapter length, I'm kinda winging it. Alls I can say is this story is multi-chaptered.**

**Enough from me, here's the next part.**

* * *

Given the obvious mess in the kitchen of Fred's apartment the following afternoon, it was lunchtime for Shaggy and Scooby.

"Okay buddy," Shaggy set half of the contents from the refrigerator on the kitchen counter. "How's about we have ourselves a quadruple decker chicken, salami, ham, bologna, pastrami, and turkey sandwich on rye with mayonnaise, ketchup, mustard, barbeque sauce, honey mustard sauce, pickles, onions, lettuce, and of course," Shaggy pulled something out of his pocket, "hot peppers imported from New Orleans."

"Reah, reah!" Scooby nodded in anticipation as he licked his lips in hunger.

Shaggy stacked everything together atop two pieces of rye bread in one swift motion, repeated this action with another sandwich, and proudly displayed his accomplishments as Scooby applauded. Shaggy eyed the tall sandwiches. "Seems a little short, huh Scoob?" Scooby shrugged. "Like, enough prolonging." Shaggy took one sandwich and handed it to Scooby before securing the second sandwich for himself. "It's lunchtime." Before the friends could take a bite of their massive sandwiches, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Shaggy called to the person at the other end of the door.

Georgie opened the door and entered the apartment as Shaggy and Scooby ate their sandwiches in one sloppy bite- much to Georgie's disgust. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Nah, you're cool. So, what's up Georgie?"

"The manager of the apartments across the street called this morning. Mr. Smithers is the one who's moving and Smithers agreed to hold the open house this afternoon while he's out so that he won't have to deal with people. I hope this isn't too last minute for you."

"Nah, we didn't have any plans this afternoon anyway, right Scoob?"

"Rope," Scooby adamantly shook his head no before instantly putting his paw to his chin in thought. "Rell…"

"Oh like I forgot," Shaggy remembered, "we told Velma we'd meet her at the Java Bean after she gets off work at five. Thanks for reminding me Scoob."

"Ruh?"

"Oh that's no problem," Georgie assured. "Smithers and the manager scheduled the meeting for 3:00 anyway. I thought I'd inform you before I go visit Daphne. You know, I had no idea that you guys lived practically right across from her."

"Yeah, kinda. But our apartment's right across from that creepy Gunther Gator guy." Scooby did a theatrical shudder when Shaggy mentioned that name.

"Gunther Gator?"

"From some city called Gatorsburg. He's like, really weird and I don't think he showers."

"P.U.," Scooby agreed as he waved his paw in front of his nose.

"And it doesn't look like he eats much neither. And sometimes he plays some really eerie music on his piano."

Georgie looked a bit frightened. "Gee, I hope I don't run into him."

"Yeah, like good luck with that. Gunther practically follows us around everywhere and he works at the Java Bean when me and the gang are hanging out." Faint sounds of an piano playing eerie sounding music could be heard. "Sounds like Gunther's home now."

"Ah, yes. Well, I suppose I can visit my sister some other time. I think it's best that I get ready for our apartment viewing."

"We'll meet you there, man. Hey, you want us to make you some lunch?"

"Um…no thank you; I don't have much of an appetite right now. I'll see you guys at three." Georgie left the apartment in a bit of a rush.

Shaggy proceeded to make two more sandwiches. "Look Scoob, we have just enough of everything to make like two more quadruple sandwiches."

"Roh boy!" Scooby clutched onto his giant sandwich and took a big bite. Once it had been devoured, he licked face in delight. "Ree, hee, hee, hee, hee" he laughed.

The Great Dane then gobbled up Shaggy's sandwich before his friend even had the chance to reach out for it. "Hey!"

"Rorry Raggy, Ri ras rungry."

"You and me both." Shaggy went to the fridge. "Looks like we don't have enough for even one quadruple decker sandwich."

"Ruh-roh."

"Don't worry ol' buddy," Shaggy began to search for something, "we can just add all that stuff to the shopping list." He opened a drawer to remove a pencil and a list of paper that when unraveled seem to go on for at least an additional seven feet or so. "I don't think Freddy'll mind."

"Rope."

…

"_Dinkley's Mystery Bookshop_, Velma Dinkley speaking," Velma had a serious lack of enthusiasm as she answered the phone at her place of business. "No, we haven't relocated…uh-uh," she let out a yawn, "…yes we carry all the books in the Hair-Raiser series...yes, I'll put them on hold until Tuesday…thank you, sir…sorry, thank you ma'am." Velma hung up the phone with a groan and let her head fall onto the counter.

"Slow day, huh Velma?" a new voice instantly made Velma rise from the counter.

"Oh, hi Daphne. What are you doing here?"

"I had nothing better to do for a while so I thought I'd come and see how things were going."

"Same as always."

"No business, huh?"

"I guess it was a bad idea to open a shop that sells only mystery books."

"Not necessarily. I think what this place needs is a makeover," Daphne looked around. "Maybe a little coffee area like at the big bookstores."

"Why? The Java Bean's a great place for coffee. Plus there's a _Starbucks _on practically every street."

"It's just a thought; all the good bookstores have them."

"They also have various genres of books."

"Maybe this place could use a little more variety in books."

"You do realize this is a _mystery _bookshop, right Daph?"

"Again, just a thought. You are our resident bookworm Velma I figured you'd sell more books."

"Even if I could, I'd never be able to fit them all in this dinky little store, I'd need more space."

"So why don't you buy a bigger place?"

"There aren't any buildings available in Coolsville. Even if there were I wouldn't be able to afford one."

"If you do need the financial aid I'd be able to help you out."

"Thanks for the hypothetical offer Daphne."

"Well why don't I help out your business a little? I'd like to purchase all the books in the _Sam Aces _series for my nephew."

"Jinkies, thanks Daphne!"

"I'll pay with cash," she put her light purple purse on the sales counter and began searching through it. "If I could just find my wallet." Daphne removed a bunch of items from her purse and set them on the counter.

"Gee, I didn't think your purse was big enough to carry that much stuff."

"Appearances are deceiving sometimes, Velm." Daphne kept removing items. "I know it's in here somewhere."

Velma watched Daphne with a blend of fascination and curiosity. "Daphne, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Velma, you can always ask me anything."

"Okay, I'll just ask you directly: why is Fred's ascot crumpled up in your purse?"

Daphne's eyes instantly darted to the crumpled orange ascot in surprise. "Freddy left it at my apartment last night; I was gonna go to the hardware store and give it to him while he was on break."

"But why exactly did Freddy leave it at your apartment yesterday Daph?"

"Because he took it off."

"Why did he take it off?"

"Found it!" Daphne held up her wallet. "How much do I owe you?"

"I'll cut the price if you tell me why Fred left his ascot in your apartment."

"There's really no reason, he just took it off and forgot it."

"That's a little weird to me. Fred hardly ever takes off his ascot and he lives almost directly across from you so he could've gotten it at any time this morning before he left for work."

"He must've been running late."

Velma raised her eyebrows in suspicion. "Are you hiding something Daphne?"

"No, why would I. Here," she handed Velma some cash, "I think that should be more than enough for these books."

"Thank you Daphne."

Daphne quickly snatched the contents of her purse- including Fred's ascot- and shoved them back in her purse. "Well, I better give Fred his ascot back. I'll see you later Velma."

"See you later Daphne," Velma watched as Daphne left her shop. "I think I can solve the mystery of why Fred's ascot was in Daphne's apartment," she slyly said to herself.

* * *

**This is merely a filler/setup chapter. I needed to set some things up that come into play later and find a way for Velma to cleverly deduce what was going on before anyone else. Rest assured in the next chapter someone else does find out about Fred and Daphne, but I'd take the first part of the chapter to get Fred and Daphne together so they can be seen and I felt it'd work better at the start of the next chapter.**

**I also should address jobs. I'm guessing the gang doesn't get paid much (or at all) for their mystery service so I gave them all day jobs. Velma runs the mystery bookshop she owned in **_**Zombie Island**_**, Fred works in a hardware store 'cause I figured he's into building traps and junk and it suited him, Daphne probably doesn't have a job because her parents are rich- and because I haven't decided if she should have a job or not-, and I haven't decided if Shaggy what Shaggy's job is because it should be something Scooby could be allowed in.**

**And no, Gunther Gator [**_**Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated s1e2 "The Creeping Creatures"**_**] is not the mystery character I have coming in. He will have something to do with the plot though and I'm not using him just because I'm a huge Billy West fangirl and this is a character from the Scooby Doo medium that Billy just happens to voice (besides Shaggy in **_**Zombie Island**_**). I figured he's the type of character that fit a role I needed for this story.**


	3. Oh, What a Sight for Scooby

**Jeezum crow I ain't got nothin' to say. Guess I'm gonna jump right into it.**

* * *

3:08 pm- Old Man Smithers' Apartment

The apartment manager unlocked the door to Old Man Smithers' apartment to allow Shaggy and Scooby inside. "Feel free to take a look around," she suggested. "If you're interested in renting this place let me know and I'll draw up the rental agreement. If you'll excuse me, I have an inspector on the premises and I'd like to make sure everything's to his liking. Hope you like what you see."

"Like thanks Sheila," Shaggy thanked.

"Rah, ranks Reila," Scooby (and Shaggy) waved goodbye to her as she left down the hall. The two started looking around. "Reems big."

"Yeah, I guess it looks nice; but it's all gonna depend on the kitchen."

"Reah, reah, the ritchen!"

"We'll take a look at that together ol' buddy but first I gotta like check out the bathroom."

"Don't rorget to wash your rands."

"Scoob, the dude who lives here likes to walk around naked. Washing my hands is like inevitable." Shaggy went into the bathroom.

Scooby continued his self-tour of the apartment. "Rit's rotta rice view," he looked out the window of the apartment. "Rooh," Scooby began waving and whistling to get attention. "Roo-hoo!" He continued waving his paws up in the air until something made his expression change from enthusiastically excited to shockingly horrified. The sight was so apparently terrifying for the canine that he covered his eyes with his massive paws and began screaming.

Before Shaggy could even finish pulling up his pants, he bolted out of the bathroom. "What's wrong Scoob?" Shaggy got a glimpse of what frightened his friend. "ZOINKS!" Shaggy instantly covered his eyes in terror. "LIKE MY EYES!" The duo quickly turned away from the window and uncovered their eyes. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I think I lost my appetite."

"Re too."

"But like what's going on over there isn't really scary so much as shocking."

"Ruh-uh, rocking."

Shaggy gasped. "We like can't anyone what we saw!"

"Rah-ruh, ro way. Rell, maybe Relma."

"Yeah, maybe Velma, but like definitely not-"

"Hi guys," a new person had entered the apartment.

"-GEORGIE!"

"I'm sorry I'm a little late, something was holding up traffic on Main Street for a few seconds. Did you guys take a look around?"

"Yeah, and we decided this place isn't for us."

"Ruh-ruh," Scooby was shaking his head no.

"Really?" Georgie shrugged. "I assumed this would be a great place for the two of you. I mean you'd still live by your friends. Hey, you're still kind of living right across from Daphne."

Shaggy and Scooby exchanged glances before Shaggy spoke up. "Yeah, but wouldn't that be like kinda weird living across from Daphne?"

"I don't see how. Well, perhaps with this window being directly across from the window in Daphne's living room." Shaggy and Scooby exchanged even more nervous glances. "But it's not like she walks around her apartment naked or anything." Georgie's face fell. "You know, I think it would be uncomfortable for me if some stranger rented this apartment and occasionally glanced at my sister through the window. I've just convinced myself to rent this place."

"Without taking a look around?"

"I went online after I met up with you two earlier and a real estate site showed images of different, empty apartments in this particular building. Just by looking at this I now know what to expect and I think I'd be well accommodated."

"But like what if Daphne does walk around her living room naked?"

Georgie scoffed. "Are you kidding? My sister is a fashion fanatic; she'll always be dressed in something."

"But what if she has like visitors or something?"

"Then I can adjust the blinds or draw a curtain." Georgie looked at Shaggy. "I thought you said you _didn't _want this place."

"We, uh…we don't."

"Re don't?" Scooby asked.

"Like no way. But we're with ya on the uncomfortableness of a strange person living here and…I dunno like accidentally looking through the window if Daphne was having a private moment."

Georgie raised his eyebrows. "Is there something you're not telling me guys?" He began to move closer to them. "Because if you ask me the two of you seem pretty-"

Shaggy hurried over to Georgie and turned him around. "I guess we're just hungry, hey Scooby."

"Reah, rungry," Scooby agreed.

"What's say the three of us get some grub?"

"I suppose some lunch wouldn't hurt," Georgie decided. "But first I think I'm going to ask about a rental agreement. This apartment seems like a good place to live."

"But does it really?"

Georgie thought this through. "It's a quaint little two-bedroom perfect for me and my girlfriend, it's right across the street from my baby sister and the majority of her closest friends who I have no problems with, the apartment is located a few streets away from the business area of Coolsville and a good four or five miles from my parents, and the rent here is reasonable. I don't see any reason not to get this place. I'm going to find the manager." Georgie began to walk ahead before noticing Shaggy and Scooby hadn't moved. "Um…are you guys coming?"

"We'll let you handle your business with the manager lady. Scoob and I are gonna…we're gonna like check for food."

"I thought we were going to get lunch."

"Oh, just a little something to nibble on before the main course. We'll like meet ya in the lobby."

"Yeah, sure, I'll see you guys there." Georgie walked down the hall a bit confused at what transpired with Scooby and Shaggy."

Shaggy made sure Georgie was gone. "That was like close."

"Why don't re rell Reorgie?" Scooby inquired.

"I think it's like best that we don't jump to conclusions. I mean, what's going on over there could be like nothing." Scooby gave Shaggy an 'are you serious' look. "Okay, okay, but if it's like seriously serious then Daphne should be the one to tell her brother what's going on so he doesn't find out like how we found out."

"Should re rell Raphne what re raw?"

"Like no way! Picture it: if we like tell Daphne she'd wanna know how we know and we'd like have to tell her how we know and she'd be like all upset about the invasion of privacy and be like super mad at us."

"Ri don't want Raphne mad at rus."

"Like me neither; have you seen Daphne when she's mad Scoob?" Scooby let out a scared squeak. "It's like far better to stay on her good side."

"Reah, rood side."

"Let's not think of this on an empty stomach. Let's like get some grub."

"Reah." The two of them left the apartment.

…

3:03 pm- Daphne's Apartment

After returning from the hardware store- a trip that turned out to be a waste of time seeing as Fred wasn't there- and getting off the elevator to the floor she lived on, Daphne was more than surprised to find the door to her apartment was open. Peeking inside, she was startled to discover her apartment was a wreck, having been torn practically upside down. Cautiously entering, she heard noises coming from her bedroom. "Y-y-you better come out of there," she demanded with shakiness in her voice before bracing herself for combat. "I took a self-defense class!" Apparently, the person didn't hear her. "Okay, I'm coming in!" She charged into her bedroom and tackled the person to the ground.

"OW! Daphne, that hurt!"

"Fred?" Daphne got off of Fred and he slowly stood up. "Oh my gosh Fred, I'm so sorry. Didn't you hear me?"

"No," he rubbed the back of his neck. "But in retrospect I guess I should've."

"Here, let me get you some ice," she led him into the kitchen, sat him in a chair, and put some ice cubes in a kitchen cloth. "What on earth were you doing in my bedroom?"

He put the cloth of ice on his neck. "I got off work early and went back to my apartment to look for my ascot. When I couldn't find it in there I figured maybe I left it here."

Daphne pulled it out of her purse and handed it to him before sitting down beside him. "You forgot to grab it before you ran out."

"I can't believe I stayed the night and I overslept."

"You say that like it's a bad thing Freddy."

"No! No it's just; I've never done those things before. I just hope it doesn't happen again or else the gang's gonna get suspicious."

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about the gang."

"Oh."

"Freddy, I think we should tell them we started seeing each other."

"Why? It's just been a few dates."

"Velma saw your ascot in my purse and I think she might think that we're together."

"Oh."

"I know you think us being together might be bad for Mystery Inc, but what if it isn't? What if we're getting all worked up for nothing and that they'd be really okay with it? I mean, there's always been some unspoken attraction between us that we never really acted upon until we ended up having that really nice dinner alone in London." Daphne swooned as she thought back on that date. "The dinner, the dancing, the good night kiss, oh Freddy wasn't it romantic?"

"I guess."

"You guess?"

"Well, those types of things aren't things I would really think of for a date. Now the circus, that's always a good place for a date."

"The circus?"

"Or maybe a trip to the museum to look at ancient weapons."

"Oh Fred!" Daphne got up off of the chair and began to walk away trying not to cry.

Fred realized his mistake and ran after her. "But uh…none of it matters as long as I'm with you."

She turned and faced him. "Oh Fred, do you really mean that?"

"Yeah," he put his arms around her. "We could be trapped in some psychopath's basement but it'd be worth it so long as I'm with you."

"Fred, stop trying. I get it, and I appreciate the message you were trying to get across. I still think we should at least tell the gang."

Fred gave her a sly smile. "Give it a little more time."

"Huh?"

"Let this be our little secret. We can have a kind of…forbidden romance."

"Ooh, I do like forbidden romances." Fred went in to kiss her, but she put her finger to his lips. "Will you at least consider what I said about telling the gang?"

"Sure, Daph," Daphne didn't have time to consider whether or not Fred meant what he said or if he said that just to move on and kiss her. Of course, Daphne had no objection to his kiss and proceeded to let it linger on and on as they stood in front of her window.

…

2:55 pm- _Dinkley's Mystery Bookshop_

Velma let out an exasperated sigh and decided to close up shop early. She did her usual routine of double checking inventory before grabbing a book and locking up the store. Taking home a book was something Velma had only started doing. She would pick out a book to take home and read- though usually she started reading the book once she stepped out of the shop. Heading down the sidewalk to the crosswalk she opened the book and read the front flap. As it often did, reading gave her an idea. "That's it!" she shouted while crossing the street, accidentally bumping into a man carrying a bunch of boxes. This little bump made them both fall to the ground and had knocked the glasses right off of Velma's face. "My glasses," she blindly began searching the street as horns started honking, "I can't see without my glasses."

Suddenly she was helped up and someone handed her her glasses. "Be a little more careful next time okay there bookworm," the man she bumped into said before leaving.

Velma put her glasses on and got a look at the aftermath of her accident. Turning red, she quickly snatched up her book, tried to cover her face and ran across the street.

While stopped in traffic, Georgie Blake looked out his car window at the embarrassed girl who caused the traffic. "Was that…" he was cut off as a the person behind him honked their own in anger. "Okay, I'm going!"

* * *

**See how these stories intertwine with each other? Honestly, that third one came out of nowhere. I had just written down Georgie's excuse about traffic and then I had a little idea that Velma caused it by losing her glasses. I was gonna explain the idea she had from the front flap of the book, but I think it's best I save that for next chapter.**

**Again, I don't really have anything to say so I'm just gonna end this. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. Velma's Plan

**Was super busy yesterday, didn't even get a chance to type up a new chapter. But today looks like a free day so I figured I'd give this an update. By the by, I am loving all the kind feedback and it's nice to know that I'm keeping everyone in character. Yay, continuity!**

**Again, nothing to say for this intro; please enjoy the next part.**

* * *

Shaggy and Scooby sat at their usual seating arrangement at the Java Bean still shaken from earlier events. Literally, the twosome were shaking. Velma couldn't help but notice the two of them with their hands (and paws) around their coffee mugs, the mugs shaking as if they were in an earthquake. "Shaggy, Scooby, are you two okay? You like you've seen a ghost."

"Like we wish we seen a ghost," Shaggy answered.

"Ruh-uh," Scooby agreed.

Velma smirked at them. "I take it the two of you discovered Fred and Daphne's passionate romance."

Shaggy and Scooby both turned to her and asked "Like how do you know?" and "Row do rou ro?" respectively.

"I had my suspicions when we were coming back from London. They kept arriving everywhere together as if nothing was going on and Daphne arranged it so that she could sit next to Fred on the plan ride back instead of sitting next to me. And earlier today when Daphne came to the store, I could obviously notice Fred's ascot had been crumpled in her purse."

"But like Freddy never takes his ascot off," Shaggy pointed out. "He's even like slept in it a couple times."

"Intentionally?"

"No, he usually takes it off before he goes to bed and then puts it on when he gets up."

"Shaggy, did Fred come back to your guys' apartment last night?"

"I dunno Velm. Once Scoob and I got back we like had some dinner and went to bed and we got up at a time Freddy shoulda been at work."

"Well now that we know about their relationship, what do you think?"

"I think they should like close the blinds."

"No, I meant about the two of them together. Be honest, tell me what you think."

"Ri rink Raphne ran do retter," Scooby commented.

"Scooby!"

"I'm reing ronest."

"You know," Shaggy thought this through, "I think we should like tell them we know. I don't think they should keep hiding that they're…um…together."

"I actually disagree with you on that," Velma inputted. "I mean, I don't think we should inform them that we're aware of their...romantic activities."

"Like really? Why?"

"I was reading my daily mystery book when I had an idea. See, the plot was about this young woman's rich, elderly husband dying under mysterious circumstances and one detective thinks it's foul play. He also suspects that the widow is having an affair with someone on the mansion's staff, but he doesn't know who. The detective enlists the aid of his rookie to be a sort of bait for the widow."

"Bait?"

Velma nodded. "The rookie has to get the widow to fall in love with him and have a secret relationship; or he has to at least gain her trust so she'll spill her secrets. Interestingly enough the rookie does fall in love with the widow and they are about to have a passionate kiss when the gardener, who was the man she had recently broken up with, came out of the shadows brandishing a knife."

"Zoinks!"

"Don't worry Shaggy, the detective was also hiding and shot the gardener before he could stab the rookie."

"Phew."

"It turns out that the widow was seeing the gardener and he had convinced her to get the rich man to fall in love with and marry her just so they kill him and get his money. The widow had second thoughts because she felt sorry for her new husband and had genuine compassion and cared for him. She decided not to go through with the plan and broke it off with the gardener."

"So like the gardener killed the rich old dude and the widow had nothing to do with it."

"No, the gardener didn't wanna seem suspicious so he convinced one of the trusted maids to kill the man and that they would blackmail the widow for a large sum of money before fleeing the country. But because this was once a plan with the widow, the gardener was going to kill her and frame the maid so that he could run off with the money himself."

"So the maid killed the rich old dude?"

"Precisely. But back on topic, that book gave me the idea I mentioned earlier."

"But Velm, you like didn't tell us your idea. You just spoiled a mystery book for us."

"I've deduced that Fred and Daphne are probably keeping their relationship a secret and don't want us to know until they're ready to confess."

"Right."

"So I figured we could speed up the process."

"Process?"

Scooby groaned and put his paw to his head. "I'm so ronfused."

Velma sighed. "Perhaps it would've been best to use laymen's terms."

"Who's Laymen?" Shaggy inquired.

Velma let out an annoyed groan. "Did you guys understand anything I told you?"

"Besides the plot of a book, we got that Daphne and Freddy are trying to keep their relationship secret from us until they're ready to like come out and tell us that they're dating."

"Actually I don't think they're dating."

"You don't?"

"I think it's more of a…physical relationship."

"You mean they're only together so they can…" Shaggy and Scooby each did a theatrical tremble. "Like gross, man!"

"It's really none of our business what goes on between two consented adults. I merely thought that one of us could gain either Fred or Daphne's trust so that one of them could admit they're together and it could be out in the open and the secrets don't put a strain on Mystery Inc."

"But how'd we get the secret out of either of them?"

Velma thought this through. "That one might be a challenge. Daphne did dance around the subject earlier. Though something about her mannerism seemed as though she wanted to tell me what was really going on."

"Maybe Freddy wouldn't let her. Like maybe he's the one who wants to be all secretive."

"True," Velma sighed in defeat, "I guess my plan won't work. Daphne's good at changing subjects and Fred has also gotten better at keeping secrets."

Shaggy let out an annoyed scoff. "Keeping his own secrets maybe; I bet he like didn't accidentally tell your parents about your secret addiction to watching chick flicks late at night while everyone's sleeping and you find yourself eating bon bons covered in strawberry at the heartbreaking moments and..." Velma and Scooby gave Shaggy a strange look. Shaggy cleared his throat and acted as though he never said anything. "I don't think they'd like tell us anything."

"Re reither," Scooby sided.

"Man, wouldn't it be easier if we had a rookie cop to help us."

Velma's eyes lit up. "Jinkies, I have an even better idea!"

"Lay it on us Velm."

"Why don't we try and get someone to act as a spy for us?"

"Huh?"

"You know; we ask someone to get close to Fred or Daphne and try to coax them into admitting their relationship."

"Like great idea Velma. But who would we ask?"

"I'll do it," the three sitting on the couch jumped in fear when they heard a snake-like voice out of nowhere. Standing behind them in his Java Bean employee apron with his fingers tapping themselves together and licking his Dracula-like teeth that always stuck out was none other than Gunther Gator.

"Gunther, were you like standing there the whole time?"

"I just wanted to be a part of something," Gunther held out the 'L' and the 'S' as if he was a talking snake. "I like being sneaky."

"We hadn't noticed," Velma sarcastically commentated.

"Forgive me, I tend to blend in with my surroundings."

"That's great and all Gunther but…how can I put this delicately…Gunther…"

"Like none of us ever wanna be alone with you," Shaggy finished.

"Thank you Shaggy," Velma had sarcasm in her tone when directing to Shaggy

Gunther looked at them confused. "You don't? Is it because the color of our clothing clashes?"

Velma looked at Gunther, then Shaggy, then back to Gunther. "We hadn't really considered that factor, but in a way you're right about that. But it's mainly because…well...I don't know how to nicely say this but-"

"You're like super creepy," Shaggy ended.

"Again, thank you Shaggy," Velma still had the sarcasm when talking to Shaggy until she addressed Gunther. "Please don't take offense to this Gunther, but you give off an untrustworthy personality, as well as an unsettling atmosphere given both your appearance and how you dress."

"Plus you smell really bad."

Gunther's face fell. "Wow, you think you know who your friends are."

"We were ever really your friends, dude?"

"Shaggy!" Velma was appalled.

"Like oops; that just slipped out. Sorry Gunther."

Gunther sighed. "I guess I understand the list of reasons why the manager wants to fire me now, besides the reason for my arrest for making counterfeit gator products."

"We are sorry Gunther," Velma apologized. "But we need someone Fred or Daphne can feel comfortable around when they're alone. None of us feel that way with you unless we're in a group. Sorry Gunther, I hope you understand."

"Thank for your honesty comrades. I suppose I should get back to my employment now." He slowly sulked behind the sales counter and went back to his mind-numbing job.

"Aww gee, now I like feel sorry for the guy. I didn't mean for anything to hurt his feelings- even if he is a creepy, socially awkward creepy dude who doesn't shower."

"You said creepy twice," Velma pointed out.

"Yeah, I know."

"Re ris reepy," Scooby reminded.

Velma looked back at a sullen Gunther. "Poor guy looks sad."

"I guess," Shaggy looked at him, "but like I've always seen him with that creepy smile on his face."

"I think we ought to do something to make him feel better."

"Good idea Velma. You do something about that and Scoob and I'll like find a spy."

"Shaggy!"

"Look, why don't we make Gunther feel better after the Fred and Daphne thing?"

"I suppose Gunther can wait a little while, at least until we get an admittance out of Fred or Daphne. Now the three of us are going to have to find someone we already know who would be willing to help us with this. And whoever we find is going to have to gain one of their trusts so they'll finally admit to everything and there will be no secrets between any members of Mystery Inc."

"But like what do we do?" Shaggy pointed to him, Scooby, and Velma.

"Here's the fun part; we sit back and pretend like nothing's going on. If necessary, we can try to intercede on any time alone they may have together."

"So like if they say they're gonna go do it we go and like split them up?"

"Shaggy, they're not going directly admit they're sleeping together. They'll probably make up some excuse like they're going to do laundry together or something."

"Oh, and we can like give them our laundry to do too."

"Um…sure, Shaggy."

"Cool. Hey Scoob, let's go back to our pad and like get our clothes together before I run outta green t-shirts."

Scooby started shaking his head back and forth. "Rorry Raggy, Ri have plans."

"Plans, without me? Scooby-Doo, what are you gonna do?"

"Ruh-ruh, Ri can't tell."

Shaggy pulled a baggy out of his pocket. "Would you tell me for a Scooby snack?"

Scooby's tongue fell out of his mouth, his eyes widened, and he drooled with excitement at the sight of his favorite dog biscuit. Quickly, the Great Dane regained his composure. "Rorry Raggy, Ri rotta ro," Scooby hurried out of the Java Bean.

"That was weird," Velma noted. "I've never known Scooby to have plans without you."

"What's my best buddy hiding from me?" Shaggy questioned aloud.

* * *

**What is Scooby doing without Shaggy? Hmm, at least this puts a start for Scooby's mystery subplot. And no, Velma's hasn't started yet. And yeah, I do have more in store for Gunther, I thought if there were any throwaway characters from the incarnations I'd like to see more with or that I could add more to it'd be him (and it's not just because he's voiced by Billy West).**

**Because you're all such good readers and your feedback has been nice and positive which made my bad day I will give you a little secret into the next chapter: Shaggy will be having dinner alone with Fred and Daphne.**

**Intrigued?**


	5. An Awkward Dinner

**Can you really call this a delay in posting? If so, blame it on work on a video project or watching murder mystery movies it was one of those things.**

**So as I mentioned in the last part of the chapter, Shaggy is going to have dinner with Fred and Daphne. Some of you are probably wondering why and what's gonna happen. And here's how it goes…**

* * *

Shaggy got back to his apartment a little before six. "Fred, I'm back," he called to his roommate before answering the door. There was no response. "You like home?" Again, no response. Shaggy went to the fridge to search for food to no avail. So he began going through the cupboards before he noticed a blinking red light and the number 2 on the answering machine. "I wonder who called," he pushed a button to hear the messages.

"_You have two new messages," _the robotic voice informed.

"Yeah, like no duh."

"_First message."_

"_Norville, it's like your father."_

Shaggy groaned. "I hate when he calls me Norville."

"_Your mother and I like just got back in town from our cruise around the Bahamas and thought we'd check in on you 'cause you like didn't go with us."_

"Yeah, rub it in Pop."

"_We also thought it was like kinda weird that you haven't liked asked us for money lately. So if you could like call us back that'd be groovy." _That was the end of that message.

"_Second message," _the monotone robot voice informed again.

"_Shaggy, it's Fred," _Fred's message began. _"I'm just calling to let you know that I'm going grocery shopping tomorrow and I guarantee I'm not even gonna get half of what's on that list."_

"Like what a buzzkill," Shaggy commentated.

"_Anyway, tonight I'm going out to eat at _Nouveau Riche _tonight at seven_ _and…"_

"_Freddy, ssh," _there was another voice in the background, obviously Daphne's.

"_I mean I'm _not _going to eat at _Nouveau Riche _tonight at seven, so I left you and Scoob forty bucks for delivery or takeout, whatever floats your boat. I don't know what time I'll be back so you can do whatever you wanna do. By the way, a _RedFlix _DVD for _'The Journal' _was in our mailbox today and it was under Scooby's name so if you two are gonna order chick flicks, just don't let me know." _That was the end of that one.

"Wait, where'd he leave the money?" Shaggy began looking but couldn't find the money. "I should like call him," he dialed Fred's number, but Fred didn't answer. "Huh, I guess I better like meet him there and ask for it."

…

"And that's how I trapped the swamp hag in the Everglades," Fred rambled with pride as he pulled Daphne's purple car into the parking lot at _Nouveau Riche._

He was so proud he didn't notice Daphne roll her eyes in the passenger side. "Uh-huh, I remember, I was there."

"Oh yeah."

"Fred, you've been talking about traps so much that I don't think you noticed my dress."

Fred looked at her sleeveless magenta dress. "It looks nice Daph. Hey, remember when we were in Denver and we-"

"Nice? That's all you have to say is _nice_?"

"What are you getting all worked up for? I mean, it's just a dress."

"Just a dress? Fred!"

"I don't notice things like that. It's a nice dress and it looks great on you."

Daphne swooned. "Oh, Fred," but then she went back to the other mood. "Fred, this was the dress I wore on our first official date." Fred blankly stared at her. "Fred, don't tell me you forgot our first date?"

"At the malt shop? Weren't we like eleven?"

"Freddy, that wasn't a date…but I'm glad you remembered that."

"You are?"

"That's where we had our first official kiss."

"It is?" Daphne glared at him. "Oh yeah, it is…how could I momentarily forget?"

Daphne giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "Same old Freddy."

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Fred cleared his throat. "So, how 'bout that dinner?" He got out of the car, but Daphne didn't. "You comin' Daph?"

"Yeah, but I thought it would be a nice romantic gesture for you to open the car door for me."

"Oh, sure Daph," Fred opened her door and escorted her out.

"Thank you Fred." She cuddled up closer to him. "And thank you for treating me to a romantic dinner."

"It was the least I could do; I don't have any food at my house thanks to…Shaggy."

Daphne noticed her fellow friend too and quickly let go of Fred. "Shaggy, what are you doing here?"

"Freddy said he was gonna like leave me money for some food but I can't find it," Shaggy explained. "He wouldn't answer his phone but he left a voicemail saying he'd be eating here at like seven."

"I said I _wouldn't _be eating here at seven," Fred sort of growled that.

"Like sorry man, I just came for the food money."

Fred let out an exasperated sigh and started searching his wallet. "Oh crud," he searched his pockets, "I guess I forgot to withdraw the forty dollars from the ATM."

"So I'm gonna like starve? Not cool, Freddy, not cool."

"I'm sorry Shag, I guess I forgot when I-"

"Shaggy," Daphne interrupted, "if you like you can have dinner with us tonight."

"Daphne!"

"Gee, thanks Daph," Shaggy thanked. "I was kinda hopin' I wouldn't eat alone tonight."

"Where's Scooby?" Daphne inquired.

"Like I dunno; we were sitting with Velma at the Java Bean when he kinda took off without telling me where he was going."

"That doesn't sound like something Scooby would do."

"Why don't you hang out with Velma then?" Fred questioned.

"She said she had to like run some errands or something for a friend," Shaggy told them. "Like, whatever, I wasn't gonna bother her."

"So why are you bothering us?"

"Freddy!" Daphne slapped him in his stomach with her purse. "Sorry Shaggy, my mother cancelled our last minute dinner date and I asked Fred to come along. You're still welcome to join us, I'm sure François won't mind."

"Fran who?"

"François, he's a friend of the Blakes. François works here as the maître'd."

"The meter maid? Why would a place like this need a meter maid?"

"No Shaggy, a maître'd is like a waiter."

"So like why didn't you just say waiter?"

Fred clapped his hands together. "Boy am I hungry; how about you two? Come on guys let's see if our table's ready." Fred went up to the podium where François was standing. "Hiya Frankie, listen can we bump up that two person reservation to three? It's still under Jones."

François sighed a mundane sigh and began to speak with a heavy French accent. "Oui monsieur," he picked up three menus. "Follow me to your table," he started leading them to their table in the dining area. "Your waiter will be with you in a few moments; please enjoy the breadsticks." François left a few seconds after the three sat down. The trio sat at a round table with three chairs, Daphne on the left, Fred on the right, and Shaggy in the middle.

"Hold on I'm like confused," Shaggy spoke up, "I thought Daphne's mom had the reservation."

"She did," Daphne held firm on that story.

"Then why was the reservation under Fred's last name?"

"Because…because she cancelled the reservation entirely," Daphne was quick to come up with what seemed like a ready-made excuse. "But I convinced her to get it back but Mother insisted that was tacky to do after just cancelling so I said I'll go with Fred and we'll put it under his name."

"Yeah, and Fred still has to pay," Fred grumbled under his breath. "YEOW!" Apparently Daphne had heard him and stomped on his foot with her high heeled shoes.

"So Shaggy, you were with Velma earlier?"

Shaggy swallowed the piece of the breadstick he was chewing. "Yeah, Scoob and I met up with her at the Java Bean an hour or two after we like got done checking out that apartment across from you."

"You mean the one Georgie plans on getting?" Shaggy nodded as he chomped down on what turned out to be the final breadstick. "I forgot you and Scooby were checking it out too."

"Um, what time were you at that apartment?" Fred nervously asked.

"Oh like around three in the afternoon, Scoob and I got there before Georgie did."

"So you guys didn't see anything?"

"Freddy!" Daphne darted her eyes around trying to get him to change the subject.

"I…I just wondered if they saw me when I was in your apartment looking for my ascot."

"Freddy!"

"What? It's the truth. I was in your apartment _alone_," he put emphasis on the word 'alone', "because I lost my ascot and I thought I took it off after we came back from London and left it in your apartment. Sorry Daphne, I should've asked before I just welcomed myself into your apartment."

Shaggy held up his hand in a sort of assurance. "Like don't worry Fred, Scoob and I didn't see anything we weren't supposed to see."

Daphne's face widened in both shock and embarrassment. "You and Scooby saw us!"

Shaggy let out a nervous squeal. "I CONFESS!" He quieted himself after Fred and Daphne shushed him. "It was kinda hard to like not see."

"Does Georgie know?"

"No, Scoob and I stopped him from seeing."

"But I bet you weasels told Velma," Fred said this defensively.

"Fred," Daphne interjected, "I'm sure we could trust Shaggy and Scooby to keep secrets just between themselves." She noticed Shaggy shaking in his seat, dripping with sweat, and chewing on his nails trying not to speak. "You told Velma didn't you?"

"I didn't have too!" Shaggy blurted out. "She already knew."

Fred was stunned. "How did she know?" He then remembered what Daphne told him earlier. "My ascot was in Daphne's purse and Velma saw it."

"But like I don't get how Velma coulda saw it through the inside of Daphne's purse." The two of them turned to Daphne.

"That's sorta, kinda my fault," Daphne shyly admitted.

"Daph!" Fred was appalled.

"I couldn't find my wallet and I emptied my purse on her counter. I'm sorry; I momentarily forgot your ascot was in my purse."

"How could you momentarily forget something like that?"

"Like how you momentarily forgot that our first kiss was after our first date at the malt shop when we were eleven."

"Daphne that was barely ten years ago! How do you expect me to remember something like that?"

"Freddy, that was thirteen years ago."

"It was?" Fred counted on his fingers. "Huh, I guess it was."

"Unless you like had a kiss at the malt shop with some other redhead girl whose name sounded a lot like Daphne's." Shaggy's comment didn't really help. In fact, it seem to create some tension.

"Fred, did you kiss another redhead girl at the malt shop after me?" It appeared Daphne was jealous.

"No!" Fred adamantly answered, but Daphne didn't buy it because she was staring daggers at him. "Well, technically, the girl wasn't a redhead."

"How could you do this to me Frederick Herman Jones?"

"We hardly liked each other back then Daphne…Daphne Blake. That was when the gang was going through the awkward years. None of us tolerated each other!"

"I've told you all my boyfriends and crushes. How could you leave out that not redhead girl you kissed at the malt shop during our awkward years?"

"Because I barely remember it."

"Liar."

"I didn't until Shaggy brought it up!"

Shaggy lowered his head. "Please don't bring me into this."

"I don't even remember the girl's name!"

"But you remembered she wasn't a redhead!" Daphne argued.

She and Fred continued to argue, both nearly screaming things at the same time, until Shaggy loudly whistled and they (and everybody in the restaurant) turned to him. "Guys, this is like totally pointless fighting. Who cares about past relationships and kisses? I know I don't. You guys should just focus on whatever relationship you have now." He took a deep breath. "Now I feel kinda bad."

"Why?"

"You guys probably wouldn't have fought if I hadn't like showed up."

Fred patted Shaggy's shoulder as if to comfort him and assure him it wasn't his fault. But instead Fred's response was, "Probably not."

"Fred!" Daphne seemed appalled by that gesture.

"No, he's right," Shaggy sided with Fred. "This is why Velma wants you guys to admit you're together. It's like if you didn't come clean with us we'd have a bunch of awkward moments like this."

"But Shaggy, you already knew about me and Daphne," Fred reminded.

"Yeah, but I didn't plan on bringing up what I saw and probably woulda sat around more awkwardly while you two played footsies and have little romantic looks and inside jokes or gestures that would make me like super uncomfortable."

"Why does Velma want us to admit we're sleeping together?"

"She thinks it's best that there are like no secrets between the gang."

"But if Velma knew about our secret relationship and didn't want us to know that she knew wouldn't that be her secret?" Daphne pointed out.

"Huh?"

Fred snapped his fingers in understanding. "That sneaky little bookworm is playing a game with us!"

"Again, huh? I'm like super confused here."

"Well three can play that game."

"Three?"

Daphne smiled a sneaky smile. "Right! We know that she knows, but she doesn't know that we know that she knows."

"Knows what?"

Still, Fred comprehended what Daphne was saying. "And we can best her at her own game."

"What game?"

"C'mon Shaggy, it's simple."

"Like, no it's not."

Daphne tried to explain. "Fred and I will go on as though we don't know that you guys know about our relationship until Velma cracks and admits that she knows we're together."

"We're together?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, how else would you define us always being in each other's company and frequently sleeping together?"

"Okay, I'm like super uncomfortable with this topic," Shaggy spoke up. "Why don't you guys just tell her everything?"

"Because then she would win," Fred replied. "This is like a game to her to see who would spill first?"

"Spill what?"

"Shag, just keep on as if only you, Scooby, Velma think that we don't know that you know."

"Like I'm so confused right now."

"Shaggy, just pretend that this dinner never happened okay," Daphne tried to make the conversation easier to understand.

"Like believe me Daph, I'll try."

"Did you understand anything we told you?"

"All I got out of this was that you guys like don't want me to tell Velma that you're aware that she's aware of you two sleeping together."

"That's it exactly."

"Well why didn't you say it like that?"

"Oh, and the same applies with Scooby. Don't let Scooby know either."

"Oh yeah, Scoob," Shaggy crossed his arms. "Well if Scoob can keep secrets from me I can keep secrets from him."

"Are we talking about something different now?" Fred asked.

"Shaggy's referring to Scooby just up and leaving him earlier without telling him what he was doing," Daphne told him as Shaggy kept rambling about something.

"So you think we can trust him not to tell?"

"I think so. I mean, he didn't really tell Velma about us Velma figured it out on her own. The only person Shaggy can't keep secrets from is Scooby."

"But if Scooby's keeping secrets from him, than Shaggy can keep secrets from Scooby." Fred snapped his fingers. "It all makes sense now."

"Ahem!" the waiter cleared his throat to get their attention.

Fred let out a nervous laugh. "Um…how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," the waiter answered back. "But rest assured sir, I didn't understand a single part of that conversation."

* * *

**Dang, that would be one awkward dinner.**

**Yeah, I kinda made Shaggy like Joey: how Joey was the first to find out that Monica and Chandler discovered that both Phoebe and Rachel were aware of Monica and Chandler's secret affair and that they were messing with them as if playing a game.**

**I hope this makes sense; it makes more sense as a visual image then it does when writing it and most times I can picture the conversations, but then I have to put them in writing. If you're still confused, watch the **_**FRIENDS**_** episode this is based on "**_**The One Where Everybody Finds Out"**_**.**

**If you do understand what's going on regardless of whether or not you've seen the episode, who do you think's gonna come clean about the relationship first?**


	6. Morning at the Java Bean

**Sorry for long, long delay- I just spent nearly a week at my Aunt's and she doesn't have a computer. Anyway, here's a new chapter.**

* * *

Practically every other morning the members of Mystery Incorporated would meet at the Java Bean before heading off to their various day jobs or tasks. It was a mundane little tradition where they would be in each other's company, get some coffee or breakfast, and just talk to each other. Velma would always be the first one there, but this particular day (following a particular dinner the night before) she wasn't.

Fred tapped his watch to make sure it was working accurately, which it was. He also glanced at the clock on the wall and on his cell phone. "This isn't like Velma to not be here."

"I hope she's alright," Daphne took a sip of her latte as she remembered something. "Shaggy, did Velma tell you who she was running errands for?"

Shaggy shook his head no. "And she didn't tell me like why she was running errands either."

"Oh, I hope nothing happened to her last night."

"Relax guys, she probably overslept," Fred was trying to ease their minds. "It's Velma; we don't have to worry about her."

"Fred!"

"That didn't come out the way I planned."

Gunther did his trademark slither walk over to Shaggy and Scooby while carrying a plate with burritos on it. "I took the liberty of making you your traditional breakfast burritos," he held out the 'S' and made it sound like he was hissing.

"Like thanks Gunther," Shaggy snatched his burrito.

"Reah, ranks," Scooby took the other one on the plate.

"If I wish to remain employed I must keep the customers satisfied. Enjoy your burritos," he slithered back behind the counter.

"Is it me or does Gunther seem a little depressed," Fred noted. "He's not smiling his usual creepy smile."

"And why is he working the morning shift?" Daphne added.

"He probably needs the extra cash," Shaggy suggested for Daphne's inquiry. "And Velma and I might've made him kinda sad yesterday."

"What did you do?"

"It's not so much what we did as like what we said. I think we hurt his feelings."

Fred looked at Gunther, then back at his friends with raised eyebrows. "Gunther has feelings?"

Daphne let out an exasperated moan. "What is it with you men and feelings?" Fred, Shaggy, and Scooby simultaneously shrugged at her question. "Yes, people experience more than three feelings."

"Why?"

"Don't get me started on this topic Fred Jones."

"YES! YES! YES!" excited cheering could be heard outside the Java Bean. The cheering belonged to none other than Velma Dinkley. Velma ran into the Java Bean in complete exaltation. "Gang, guess who won four tickets and backstage passes to the biggest concert of the year?"

"Like I thought The Monkees couldn't tour since Davy Jones died," Shaggy assumed Velma was referring to that particular band.

"Get real Shaggy; like we would ever be associated with music from that era."

Daphne let out a small laugh. "Velma must be talking about the Hex Girls."

"Only like the greatest band ever!"

"How did you even get the tickets?"

"You guys know my friend Marcy Fleach in Crystal Cove?"

"The girl who always smells like hot dog water?"

"Yeah, that's Marcy. Anyway, Marcy has a job at the local radio station in Crystal Cove and the DJ Angel Dynamite was having a trivia contest to give away four tickets and backstage passes to the Hex Girls concert. Marcy knew I'm their biggest fan and agreed to give me the questions in advanced and the exact time they were going to be ask and rig it so I was caller number seven as long as I helped her run a few errands. The concert's this upcoming Saturday and I was hoping we could all go together."

"Of course Velma; we wouldn't miss this."

"I totally forgot the Hex Girls were coming to Crystal Cove this year," Fred read over the ticket. "Wow, front row seats too. Marcy must have some pretty serious intel."

"What did you have to do for her Velma?"

Velma sat down on the sofa beside Scooby (who was sitting in the middle). "I just had to help her with a few experiments, help write a few papers, go shopping with her- that reminds me," Velma reached into the bag she had brought with her and pulled out a magazine. "We went to so many different stores looking for specifics and at this one pawn shop I found this for you Fred."

Fred eagerly took the magazine from her and gasped with surprised delight. "The _National Exaggerator_ issue featuring actual photos from the wedding of Big Foot and the Queen of the Martian Mole People!" He laughed with glee as he thumbed through the magazine.

"You still read the _National Exaggerator_?" Daphne questioned.

"Still? I never stopped. My Uncle Eddie's still the editor and sends me free issues, but he forgot to send me this one and he couldn't find it in his archives. Thanks a lot Velma, I owe you one."

"Isn't your Uncle Eddie that guy who sounds eerily similar to you?" Shaggy inquired.

"Yeah, I get that a lot but I don't hear it."

"He looks rike you too," Scooby pointed out.

"Really, 'cause I don't see it. Ooh, they have an exclusive interview from Chickenstein!"

"That magazine's been in print since we were like kids," Shaggy remembered. "I can't believe they're like still printing them."

"I can't believe Fred's still reading them," Velma remarked.

"Doesn't he still subscribe to _Traps Illustrated_ too?"

"I don't know," Velma turned to Daphne. "Daphne, does Fred still subscribe to _Traps Illustrated_?"

Daphne gave Velma a sort of upset look. "How should I know, I'm not Fred."

"I couldn't help but notice that out of the gang you spend most of your free time with Fred."

"If I'm not spending it by myself or with you."

"Well I thought I'd ask because Fred's ascot was in your purse yesterday and-"

"You know," Fred brought attention to himself, "Fred is right here."

"This just got like super awkward," Shaggy observed.

"Reah, really rawkward," Scooby agreed.

There was some silent tension before Fred looked at his watch and whistled. "Gee look at the time; I should be getting to the hardware store before my boss has a fit. Thanks for the magazine Velma," Fred left the Java Bean.

"I should go too," Daphne reached for her purse. "I have a job interview at _American Gap _in twenty minutes."

"That clothing store you're always shopping at?" Shaggy asked for clarification. "I didn't know they were hiring."

Velma narrowed her eyes at Daphne. "Daphne, you're filthy rich, and don't your parents pay for everything?"

Daphne nodded. "Yeah, but that's being spoiled. I wanna prove I can earn things for myself. Having a job will also give me things to do so I don't have to watch anymore daytime television. See you later," Daphne waved goodbye as she left the Java Bean.

Velma crossed her arms and turned toward Shaggy and Scooby with a glare. "What's wrong Relma?" Scooby asked her.

Velma leaned forward to look at an incredibly nervous Shaggy. With just one raise of an eyebrow, he broke down. "THEY KNOW THAT YOU KNOW!"

Satisfied with that, Velma leaned back. "I had a sneaking suspicion that they did. But how did they know that I know?"

"Row what?" Now Scooby was confused.

"I had dinner with them last night and they figured out that we knew. I didn't have to tell them anything," Shaggy confessed.

Velma seemed to form an understanding. "Oh, I see."

"See what?" Scooby looked around.

"They're trying to play a game with me, huh?"

"Game?"

"They're just waiting for me to be the first to admit that I know about their secret love affair."

"I'm so ronfused."

"Oh come on Velma, why can't we just get it out in the open so that there's no more secrets," Shaggy then directed his attention to Scooby, "Well like at least no more secrets between humans." That last statement seemed bitter.

"Recrets?"

"Scooby," Velma began, "Shaggy wants to know why you left the Java Bean in a hurry yesterday without telling us where you were going."

"Roh!" Scooby thought this through. "Ri can't tell you."

"You can't?"

Shaggy scoffed. "You think you know who your bestest buddy in the world is and then he likes keeps secrets from you."

Scooby huffed, crossed his arms, and turned his back to Shaggy. "Well, Ri never."

Velma sighed. "I don't like seeing the two of you fighting. Scooby, why can't you just tell Shaggy what you were doing?"

"Recause Ri can't."

"You like can't, or you won't?" Shaggy questioned with his back turned to the canine.

"I'm outta here," Scooby leapt off the couch and left the coffee shop.

"Like good riddance!"

Velma had her hand to her chin in thought. "This doesn't seem like something Scooby would do, especially to you. What could he be keeping from you?"

"I don't know, but If Scoob can keep secrets than so could I!"

"No you can't."

"Velma, I didn't have to tell anyone anything. You guys are all smart enough to figure things out. But I can keep other secrets."

"Huh-uh, sure." Velma got her purse and prepared to leave. "I've got to open the bookshop…though I'm pretty sure no one would care. I'll see you later, Shaggy."

"Perhaps your dog's intentions are pure."

Shaggy screamed and jumped before turning around. "Oh, hi Gunther. Look, you know that we think you're creepy and lurking behind people without them knowing you're there is like uber creepy."

"I couldn't help but notice the tension in the air," Gunther sat beside Shaggy and handed him a doughnut. "Care for a doughnut?"

"Thanks, dude," Shaggy took the doughnut and ate it in one swift bite. "What did you mean by Scooby's intentions?"

"Perhaps he has a surprise for you."

"A surprise from Scooby? Nah! Scooby's the worst when it comes to surprises."

"It's just a thought. If you'll excuse me, I must return to serving those juveniles."

"Say Gunther, why are you working this early?"

Gunther smiled. "Why don't you ask Daphne?"

Shaggy looked confused. "But earlier she asked if we knew why you were working this shift?"

Gunther groaned. "If you're so good at listening to your friends then you would remember what Daphne said about working."

Shaggy thought back. "That she never had to work because her parents were rich and she was spoiled and she like wants to prove that she can earn things."

"Precisely."

"Hey, tall dark and creepy!" a customer interjected. "Still waiting on my coffee!"

"Coming!" Gunther slithered back to the counter and got the impatient customer's beverage.

Velma then returned to the shop. "Forgot my bag," she grabbed her bag.

"Hey Velm," Shaggy started, "what do you know about Gunther's family?"

"Why?"

"I asked him why he's like working this shift and he basically said it's the same reason why Daphne wants a job. He wants to prove he can earn things too. Is Gunther like rich or something?"

"I'm not sure, though I did think his attire always seemed so elegantly fancy."

"You think he's gonna get cut out of his family's will or something?"

"I don't know. I suppose I can do some research on the Gator family of Gatorsburg, maybe something will come up about Gunther."

"Gunther also thinks Scooby could be planning a surprise for me."

"Scooby planning a surprise?"

"I know right."

"Although it does seem unlikely, I wouldn't rule it out. It's a possibility."

"Come on Velm, Scoob and I are like this close," Shaggy intertwined his fingers together. "We practically know everything there is to know about each other. What could Scoob possibly surprise me with?"

* * *

**Yes, this is merely a filler chapter. And the next chapter's gonna skip to Saturday so that we can meet up with the Hex Girls.**

**Other references include **_**A Pup Named Scooby Doo **_**(particularly the episode **_**Chickenstein Lives**_** which features Fred's uncle Eddie who's also voiced by Frank Welker), Hot Dog Water, Crystal Cove, Angel Dynamite, and **_**Traps Illustrated**_** from **_**Mystery Incorporated**_**, and a very subtle throwback to the Scooby Doo music and guest stars of the 60's and 70's with the mention of the late Davy Jones.**

**Could Scooby be planning a surprise for Shaggy?**


	7. Velma Gets Her Spy

**Rest assured, our story's not done until all secrets are revealed. I'm just not sure how much longer it'll be. I'm also kinda sorry for the delay- I've put this little fanfic aside for a couple of other things too [and if anyone wants to help me with those projects go to my YouTube page and check out my 3 most recent videos please and thank you]. I figured I'd get a jump on it again.**

**Let's get back into this shall we?**

* * *

If anyone wanted to see Velma Dinkley out of her norm then they ought to accompany her to a concert for the Hex Girls. There was no doubt that Velma was a fan and compared to most of the people at rock concerts, she was one of the rowdy ones (frightening Shaggy and Scooby who had never seen Velma like this).

And you could just imagine her excitement as the security guard led her and the gang backstage to meet with the Hex Girls. Proudly displaying her love of Hex Girls via t-shirt, hat, banner, program, posters, pictures, and the two CDs the band released, Velma clutched the merchandise close to her heart. "I can't believe I'm going to meet the Hex Girls!" She let out an excited gasp. "This just might be the single greatest moment in the history of history…of my life anyway."

"Even better than when your science experiment was selected for a NASA project?" Fred inquired.

"Most definitely."

The guard stopped in front of the backstage room. "Congratulations lucky prize winners," he showed basically no enthusiasm and spoke monotone as he pulled confetti out of his jean pocket and blew on one of those party favors. "I'm obligated to do this." He tapped on the door. "Hex Girls, the contest winners are here."

"Coolness," a voice from behind the door called. "They can come in now."

Velma squealed with delight. "That was Thorn! Thorn's inviting us inside."

The guard opened the door as an excited Velma burst into the room followed by Fred, Daphne, Shaggy, and… "Sorry," he stopped Scooby from entering, "no dogs allowed."

"Dog?" Scooby looked around. "Ri don't see ro dog."

"The dog's cool Bo," Thorn gestured for Scooby to enter. With a smug look of satisfaction, he strided into the dressing room. "So you guys are the contest winners," Thorn commented as she closed the door. "You seem pretty cool."

"Thorn thinks I'm cool," Velma squeaked with delight. "Hi Thorn, I'm Velma, and this is everyone else." The gang gave her a look. "Oh, right. These are my friends Fred, Daphne, and Shaggy."

"Ahem," a canine character brought attention to himself.

"And Scooby-Doo of course."

"Nice to meet you," Thorn reciprocated. "I'm sure you know Dusk and Luna," she gestured to her band mates and they waved back. "So you guys are here for a half hour; we're gonna give you a tour of our tour bus and sign a bunch of stuff before we conclude with a private concert of our brand new not-yet-released song."

"Like groovy," Shaggy gave her a thumbs up.

"Hey," Dusk eyed him, "aren't you guys a bunch of like detectives?"

"Jinkies!" Velma exclaimed.

"So that a yes?"

"Yes, how did you know we solve mysteries?" Daphne questioned.

"You guys were in Oakhaven, Massachusetts a few years back before we hit the big time," Luna explained. "You solved some mystery involving a witch."

"I don't remember seeing you guys there."

"That was before we knew we were officially the Hex Girls. We did see you guys, and you probably saw us; just without makeup."

"I remember skinny over here from Jack's restaurant," Dusk gave him a sort of leer. "I had a reservation but Jack said that that guy and his dog ate all the food and he was out."

"Oh yeah," Shaggy chuckled, "That was like the most memorable part of that trip."

"Reah, reah!" Scooby agreed.

"Oh yeah," Thorn remembered, "I thought you guys looked familiar. I never really got a chance to thank you for that." Velma inhaled with extreme excitement.

"Thank us for what?" Fred asked.

"The town thought my dad was the prime suspect and you guys helped clear his name and prove his innocence. Thanks a lot for that."

"Thorn thanked me for something!" Velma pinched herself. "I'm not dreaming!"

Daphne rolled her eyes before addressing the Hex Girls. "So where are you guys performing next?"

Dusk shrugged. "Dunno. Crystal Cove was the last stop on our tour."

"We've got a while before we go back on tour," Luna added. "Our next small-time gig isn't for another month or so anyway."

"So you'll be staying in Crystal Cove for a while?"

"We were gonna but the hotel we booked had to be closed down for emergency renovations."

"Yeah," Dusk crossed her arms. "And our super comfy tour bus is a rental while our regular bus is in Oakhaven being fixed. Our manager has to have the bus back in Indianapolis by Tuesday."

"Now we're gonna have to book us a stay in some nearby city called Coolsville."

Velma let out an incredibly loud, ear piercing scream before raising her hand high in the air and waving it. "Ooh! Ooh! You can stay with me at my house!"

"Huh?" the musical trio exchanged glances.

"I live in Coolsville; you can stay with me at my house." The Hex Girls shared some glances of uncertainty. "Well, you guys don't have a place to stay in Coolsville and Coolsville only has a couple of crappy motels. I rent a three bedroom house. You guys can stay there with me for free for as long as you like."

Thorn started rubbing the back of her neck as an unsure gestured. "I dunno."

Daphne decided to help seal the deal for her gal pal. "You can totally trust Velma."

"Yeah," Fred went along with her, "I mean you guys already know who she is."

"And she's not like one of those creepy stalker fans," Shaggy tried to help.

"Relma's nice," Scooby chimed in.

Thorn looked at her friends. Luna shrugged. "What have we got to lose?"

"She seems legit," Dusk commented.

Thorn turned to Velma. "Okay Velma, we'll stay with you." This caused Velma to let out an even louder scream. "WHO WANTS TO SEE OUR TEMPORARY TOUR BUS?"

…

Velma was more than willing to accommodate for the Hex Girls when they got to her house later. "You can each take a bedroom if you like- they each have a mattress."

"Sweet," Dusk kicked off her shoes. "I'm gonna hit the hay. I'm takin' the room closest to the bathroom."

"I don't really need a big room," Luna decided. "I'll take the smallest one."

Velma turned to Thorn. "I guess that means you'll be sleeping in my room Thorn."

"Uh…"

Velma let out a nervous giggle. "Don't worry; I'll be sleeping on the couch in the living room. I'll put on some new sheets for you."

"Thanks a lot Velm," Thorn thanked. "We really appreciate this. Anyway, Luna and I are gonna unload the rest of the tour bus." Thorn headed out to the tour bus.

"The Hex Girls appreciate me!" Velma proclaimed in delight as she went into her bedroom to change her sheets.

So distracted in her excitement of changing sheets she didn't notice Luna pop her head in. "Hey Velma, your friend Daphne's on your phone."

"Jinkies! Thanks Luna," Velma picked up her cordless phone. "Hey Daph…oh, my cell phone's on vibrate and it's charging, sorry I didn't hear it...can't make it…did something suddenly come up...so you're cancelling our spa day so that you can go with your brother to babysit your nephew…I'm not saying I don't believe you, though it does sound like a ready-made excuse…okay, okay, sorry…no, we can go some other time…bye Daphne." Velma hung up.

"You sure those guys are really your friends?" Velma was startled by Thorn. "Sorry, I couldn't help but catch wind of the conversation."

"It's okay. The gang and I have been lifelong friends and we do a lot together. Daphne's my best friend and we tell each other everything, there are no secrets between any members of Mystery Incorporated." Velma was quiet.

"But?"

"Everyone knows that Daphne's been sleeping with Fred."

"Fred? Is he that blonde guy?"

Velma nodded. "I had my suspicions and his crumpled ascot in her purse- plus Shaggy and Scooby catching them in the act- proved my suspicions were correct."

"And Fred and Daphne haven't told you guys?"

"I'm pretty sure they know that we know and they think it's a game."

"You're playing along now aren't you?"

"I just want them to confess and clear the air about their relationship."

"What kind of relationship?"

"Huh?"

"What kind of relationship do Fred and Daphne have?"

"They've always been close friends, sometime during our late teen years there was some attraction that only seemed to intensify though they never acted on it."

"Right, yeah, I get that."

"We went to London and they get an opportunity to be completely alone for the first time in a while."

"And one thing led to another."

"I would assume so, I wasn't there. But they seem to be spending a lot of time together."

Thorn thought about meeting them earlier. "It kinda seemed like they had their own little thing going on. I noticed her always touching his shoulder and laughing at their own little thing. Didn't they leave together too?"

"They arrived together."

"Oh yeah, they're definitely screwing each other. But is that all to their relationship."

"I'm mostly positive that it is."

"And you just want them to admit to you guys that they're sleeping together so that there's no secrets in your little gang."

"That's it exactly!"

Thorn smiled a sly smile. "Maybe I can help you."

Velma shot her a confused look. "Help me?"

"Help you get Fred and Daphne confess first. They think you're playing a game, so play it."

"Yeah. Yeah! And with you on my side I might have more of a chance. But how are you gonna help me?"

"You're gonna need a spy. Someone who you all know, but wouldn't suspect is trying to get secrets for an opponent."

"You'll be the spy! What are you gonna do?"

Thorn smirked her sly smirk. "A good way to get a girl to confess is to get her emotional. The best emotion to work with..."

"Depression?"

"…jealousy."

"Jealousy?"

"Tell me, is Daphne the jealous type?"

"She's been prone to fits of jealousy a few...dozen times; though mostly over clothes."

"Ever see her get jealous over a guy?"

"Just a little, nothing serious?"

"What do you think would happen if another girl got a little too flirty with Fred?"

"Thorn, are you-"

"Bingo! One of them's bound to admit it faster if there's some competition for affection. I'm gonna do some serious flirting with Fred and if I do it just right, Daphne's gonna stop me from stealin' her man and inadvertently confess."

"You think that'll work?"

"It should; I've seen it on TV so many times."

"So have I; and sometimes the mark falls for the victim."

"Ain't gonna happen."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes and no."

"Yes and no?"

"It's complicated. Look, I'm not gonna really fall for Fred. If we play our cards right, there shouldn't be that much flirting required, Daphne and Fred will come clean, and you'll win the game you inadvertently entered."

"Wow, Thorn, you're pretty sneaky. How'd you get to be so wryly charming?"

"Years of practice."

"And hopefully those years of practice will pay off for us."

* * *

**Geez, didn't know how to end this. Hope this was sufficient.**

**So Velma's got a new team player- our mystery guest Thorn- who's gonna take on a little bit of Phoebe with the seduction of Fred Jones. You think this plan is bound to make a certain redhead jealous?**

**Be honest, did anyone think Thorn was the mystery guest?**


	8. Uncertainty

**Been kinda busy, haven't done much fanfic stuff lately, my bad. Celebrated my birthday too, now officially 20 and still a Scooby Doo fangirl.**

**I'm sure you're all curious to know what's gonna happen next. I tried to make this a little longer so the second part is what I had planned to put in another chapter to make up for the long delay. Enough stalling! Let's find out what happens.**

* * *

"So this is like a usual thing for you guys?" Thorn questioned as she sat beside Velma at the Java Bean the following Monday. "Must be cool to do usual things like this with friends."

"Don't you, Dusk, or Luna hang out like this?" Velma inquired.

"Nah. We get some time to hang out together backstage but any other time it's sleeping, eating, rehearsing, talking to family, or doing our own thing."

"Own thing?"

"Yeah. Like, Dusk loves to sightsee but Luna and I would rather stay at whatever hotel we're in. I'd usually be playing internet games on my laptop and Luna would watch TV or movies."

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but that sounds pretty bland."

"Yeah, but it's the little things you miss when you're constantly on the road."

"You mentioned you had a boyfriend?"

"I dunno Velm, it's complicated- you mind if I call you Velm?"

"Jinkies, not at all!"

"I've got this habit where I shorten people's names. You'd be Velm, Shaggy would be Shag, Scooby would be Scoob, Daphne would be Daph, and Fred…I guess I don't really have to do anything for Fred."

"Greetings ladies," Gunther approached Velma and Thorn with two cups of coffee. "I took the liberty of refilling your drinks."

"They got you working the morning shift again Gunther?" Velma asked.

"Precisely," Gunther did his typical hiss noise with the letters 'S' and 'L'. He reached into the pocket of his work apron and pulled out a journal and pen. "I thought I would also ask Thorn for her autograph for my autograph journal."

"Sure," Thorn took the journal. "Where should I sign?"

"Anywhere you desire," he licked his teeth with his serpent-like tongue as a sort of show of excitement- one which disgusted the girls.

"Um…yeah, sure," Thorn put her autograph in Gunther's (empty) journal. "Here you go dude." Gunther let out a contented swoon and slithered back to his post behind the counter. "That guy's creepy."

"Yeah I know," Velma agreed, "but he's totally harmless."

"It's none of my business, but does he always look like he never sleeps?"

"I think lately he hasn't been sleeping. He's been working hard trying to earn his own money to prove to his rich family that he can take care of himself."

"Why?"

"Must be a pride thing; Daphne got herself a job at the _American Gap_ for the same reason."

"Daphne's one of the Blake Daughters right?"

"Yeah, how'd you guess?"

"Daphne's a rich, radiant redhead whose last name happens to be Blake. I remember your guys' last names you know."

"Actually no, I didn't know."

"I'm good with names."

"No Scooby, I'm not letting you buy a trampoline," Fred was scolding to the canine as they entered the Java Bean with Shaggy.

"Rit doesn't have to be a big rampoline," Scooby whined.

"Like why do you need a trampoline Scoob?" Shaggy questioned.

Scooby turned away from Shaggy. "Ri have my reasons."

Fred glanced at the two of them. "Uh…am I missing something?"

Velma groaned. "Shaggy's still upset that Scooby's keeping a secret from him and I'm deducing Shaggy now has a secret he's not telling Scooby."

"Actually," Shaggy began to correct, "Scoob's mad at me 'cause I like went out with Crystal last night instead of watching Vincent Van Ghoul like we do every Sunday.""

"Crystal? That girl you met in New Mexico who likes to say 'groovy'? I didn't know you kept in touch with her."

Fred smirked. "Oh, so that's why you got in late last night."

"Um like the reason I got in late is 'cause I got lost while trying to drive her back to her hotel in Burlington, which is like four cities away," Shaggy informed. "She's on location in Burlington taking pics of their famous library for some like historical magazine deal and like wanted to see me before she leaves this afternoon."

"Oh yeah, I forgot Crystal is a freelance photographer," Velma remembered. "Shaggy, didn't you once sing a song about marrying her?"

"Like never speak of that again." Shaggy took a seat in a chair.

"You might as well get up Shag," Fred suggested as he took a seat beside the chair, "that's Daphne's spot."

"But I just got like comfortable."

"You know Daphne doesn't like sitting on this couch. Come on, get up." Shaggy stood up grumbling and sat beside Scooby, who then proceeded to scooch away from Shaggy.

Velma and Thorn exchanged smirks with each other before Velma spoke up. "Where is Daphne anyway? I couldn't get a hold of her all day yesterday."

"Velma, didn't she tell you? She and her brother were babysitting their nephew yesterday. She texted an updated pic of him and her yesterday, didn't you get pic?"

"Oh," Velma seemed a little embarrassed that she didn't believe that when Daphne had told her over the phone, "yeah, Daphne might've mentioned that." She pulled out her cell phone and viewed her missed texts. "I guess she was babysitting Little Davey last night."

"I just got off the phone with her, she should be here soon. She said something about showing off her moves- whatever that means- so she'll be a little late."

"Hey Fred," Thorn began, "is there a thing going on between you and Daphne?"

"Well…gee…when you say 'thing'," he air quoted 'thing', "it's a pretty vague topic."

"I meant are you two dating."

"Oh! No, no, we're not dating."

"So Daphne's not your girlfriend?"

"I guess not when you define it like that. Why'd you ask?"

"I'm gonna be in town for a while and I thought maybe I could get to know you a little better and have you show me around Coolsville. You know, like on a date."

"A date?" Fred started rubbing the back of his neck in a sort of anxiety. "Gee Thorn, I dunno-"

"You seeing someone else besides Daphne?"

"No, but-"

"Then why are you getting yourself all worked up about us going out on one date? You're not gonna piss anyone off by going out with me are you?"

"I'm cool with it," Velma sided with Thorn. "How about you Shaggy?"

"I like have no opinion," Shaggy tried to avoid this.

"One date wouldn't rurt," Scooby assured Fred.

"And I'm pretty sure Daphne will be cool with it," Velma had a sort of sly smile.

"Gee, you never know," Fred kept rubbing the back of his neck in nervousness. "Daphne cares about all of us and wants what's best so maybe I should get her okay. I'm gonna go ask her," Fred got up to leave.

Thorn winked at Velma before getting up and following Fred. "Fred," she stopped him before leaving. "Do you not find me attractive?" Thorn was doing her best to look seductive.

"It's not that Thorn, you're…appealing to the eyes I suppose but-"

"I don't wanna put pressure on you Fred. I kinda had of a breakup recently too and-"

"I didn't have a breakup recently."

"Oh, it kinda seemed like you did."

"I haven't really had a girlfriend since a couple of movie dates with Alice Carlswell junior year."

"I'm gonna be honest Fred, I do like you."

"You do?"

"I kinda had an instant crush on you when you were in Oakhaven but back then I was too shy to make a move on you because you weren't a townie and I thought I'd never see you again so why risk the heartbreak you know."

"Yeah, that makes sense. I mean, you are kinda pretty."

"Are you…you know…into guys."

"NO!" Fred cleared his throat and tried to act all macho. "I like the ladies."

"Then why can't we go on one date? Your friends seem okay with us going on one date."

"I don't know if Daphne does or not. Daphne's opinion really matters to me to Thorn. We've been friends for God knows how long and what she says and does is important to me."

Thorn seemed a bit taken aback by this. "Wow that was kinda sweet. Are you sure there's nothing going on between you and her because backstage on Saturday you two had your own thing going on." Fred paused. "You can tell me."

"Let me go ask Daphne what she thinks okay."

Fred was about to go out the door when Thorn took him by the hand and held it. "I'm kinda worried about what would happen if she said no. Would you still consider a secret date? I really am attracted to you Fred and I would like to go on one date. I mean, who knows if it'll lead to anything between us." She let out a small laugh. "Though I wish something would happen between us." Then Thorn gasped. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"We'll never know unless we go on one date…with or without Daphne's okay."

"You're pretty persistent about this."

"I've been known to try anything to get what I want."

Fred gulped. "And you want me?"

"At least one date with you. And if it doesn't work out, I'll back away."

"One date?"

"One date."

"I work all week."

"We can go on the weekend."

"On the weekend? Where we see Coolsville? In public?"

"I've got nothing to do on Saturday. What say you and I tour the city, go out for dinner, maybe see a movie or something, and end it back at your place."

"When you say end it back at my place, what do you mean by that?"

"I think you know Freddy," Thorn winked and let go of his hand. "Oh, Friday's supposed to be hot so maybe you should wear something that keeps you cool and maybe shows off your muscles a little bit." She gave his muscles a quick squeeze. "Whoa! You been working out?"

"Actually yeah," talking on this topic got Fred all giddy. "You know I can bench press 220?"

"You don't say?"

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome," he smiled a smug smile before he realized what had transpired not even a minute ago between the two of them. "Right, I better go ask Daphne about that date!"

"Don't take too long." Then Thorn gave a playful slap on his butt before smiling to herself and sitting back beside Velma. This maneuver for some reason made Fred practically bolt toward Daphne's place.

"Like whoa Thorn," Shaggy had been watching this in surprise, "I didn't know you liked Fred."

"I don't; at least not the way you think I do."

"But…but…like what was that all about?"

"Thorn's helping get Fred and Daphne to admit their together by trying to get Daphne jealous," Velma explained.

"So Thorn like doesn't have the hots for Fred?"

"Ri don't think Fred rikes Rorn," Scooby commentated.

"Obviously," Thorn observed. "Fred cares a lot for Daphne, probably more than you guys think."

"Whatever," Velma brushed the last part off. "He knows that another woman will make Daphne jealous."

"But wouldn't getting Daphne jealous like get Daphne mad?" Shaggy asked. This caused Scooby to squeak with fear. "Getting Daphne mad is like the one thing you like never wanna do."

Thorn looked at Velma with some anxiety. "Is there any chance that Daphne will physically fight me for Fred? I don't want to get anything to get physical…with either of them."

Velma tried to assure Thorn everything would be fine. "Relax Thorn. Daphne's not one to want to get in a fight- unless it's strictly verbal. I don't think it would come down to that anyway; one of them would confess long before a fight broke out."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Daphne doesn't seem like a tough girl anyhow."

**…**

"HI-YAH!" Daphne was demonstrating her self-defense skills in her apartment as if she was preparing for a fight. She performed a few impressive techniques before knocking the self-defense training dummy over and bowing to her audience.

"Wow!"

"Damn girl!"

"Sign me up for that class."

As this was transpiring, a nervous Fred ran into Daphne's apartment completely unexpected. "Daphne, you're not gonna believe what happened!"

"Fred!" Daphne was trying to catch her breath after he startled her. "You can't just barge in like this when I have guests." Dusk and Luna let out small waves to acknowledge their presence.

"You have them here?" They gave him dirty glares. "Sorry ladies, nothing against you personally; it's Thorn I have a problem with."

"Thorn?"

"She totally made a move on me!"

"What?!" All three of the girls were surprised by this.

"Thorn kept pressuring me into going on a date on Saturday. She was all flirty and flattering me. She squeezed my muscles and spanked me! SPANKED ME…ON THE BUTT!"

"She did what?!"

"Do I need to clarify?! MY BUTT WAS SPANKED BY THORN!"

"Wait," Luna was trying to grasp everything, "Thorn hit on you?"

"Why would she do that?" Dusk inquired.

"Not that we have anything against you Fred."

Fred moaned. "Don't tell me you guys like me too?"

"Um, no." Both Luna and Dusk were in unison with that.

"Did you tell her that you and I are seeing each other?" Daphne questioned.

Dusk smiled slyly. "I had a feeling you two were together."

"Yeah, it was pretty obvious," Luna agreed.

"I couldn't tell her Daphne," Fred admitted, "the rest of the gang was there too."

Daphne glared. "Oh, I see what's going on."

"You do?"

"Velma knows that we know that she knows. She thinks we're playing a game and now she's got a new player."

"Thorn!" Dusk and Luna correctly deduced.

"Heh?" Fred still didn't get it.

"Velma somehow managed to get Thorn to be a femme fatale," Daphne explained.

"Velma's hired Thorn to seduce and kill me?"

"No, just seduce you. Velma's using Thorn to flirt with you to make you uncomfortable…"

"Well it worked."

"…or to get me jealous so that one of us would admit we're dating and Velma gets the satisfaction of winning."

"That little sneak!"

"We knew something was weird about Thorn hitting on you," Dusk noted.

"Yeah considering Thorn has a boyfriend," Luna added.

"I thought she and Knuckles broke up. Once a carny always a carny"

"She and Knuckles did break up. I'm talking about some new guy she hooked up with a few times."

"Oh, cute guy."

"Yeah, cute guy." Luna looked at Daphne and Fred. "We keep forgetting his name."

"We're bad with names."

"But we never forget a face."

Daphne's sigh brought everything back to focus. "Everyone already knows. Maybe we should just tell them."

"And let Velma win after she pulled a stunt like that?" Fred wasn't giving up. "Na-uh she's gonna be the first to admit that she knows about us."

"I still don't even know how this turned into a game. Fred, there should be no secrets between any of us; and I am not comfortable with the idea of you and Thorn together."

"Neither am I."

"I'm just going to get it into the open."

"No!" this was Dusk who objected. "Thorn always gets what she wants."

"Yeah, she always wins," Luna inputted.

"And if the rest of your gang knows doesn't that mean they're on Velma's side."

"It isn't fair that Velma has two additional players."

"And a talking dog."

"Right. Dusk and I are gonna help get Velma to admit that she knows about you before you two do."

"How are you gonna do that?" Fred inquired.

"For starters, you're going to go on a date with Thorn."

"Yeah I'd really rather not."

Daphne went over to Fred. "Oh yes you are."

"What?"

"The last thing they would suspect is for me to be okay with you and Thorn. We'll just have to pretend. I'll pretend I'm okay with you seeing Thorn and you act like you're into her."

"Given the way you acted to us about her hitting on you the last thing she would suspect is for you to want to go out with her if she thinks you're with Daphne," Luna had this figured out.

"Yeah I figured that but," Fred put his arms around Daphne and looked into her eyes, "I still don't want to do this."

Daphne gently placed his hand on his shoulder. "I know Freddy; I don't want you to do this either. But you three have made it clear that you want to beat Velma and Thorn at their own game. If that's what you want then I can deal with you pretending to like Thorn."

"You're truly amazing Daph," Fred kissed her cheek.

"Just so long as you don't really fall for her."

"I won't."

Fred leaned in for another kiss, but Daphne stopped him by pressing her finger to his lips. "Do you promise?"

"I promise."

Still, Daphne seemed apprehensive. "Oh Fred, I'm still not sure about this."

Fred gave her a flirty kind of eyebrow raise. "Maybe this will convince you otherwise," he succeeded in giving her a passionate kiss which then turned into another makeout session.

This scene left Dusk and Luna standing there stunned. "So," Dusk looked at Luna, but Luna only shrugged in response, "should we see ourselves out?"

* * *

**I really hope this makes up for my absence, though I doubt it. I'm trying to give this fanfic my all but it keeps getting pushed back for other things. If anyone else cares, I've put a lot of heart and effort into a YouTube spoof movie based on **_**The Swan Princess**_** which features Fred and Daphne as Derek and Odette.**

**Okay let's try to think back to some references in here. I know Gunther's already been mentioned, but this is the first time I've brought up Crystal, the girl from **_**Alien Invaders **_**who (SPOILER ALERT!) turned out to be an alien. In here, she's not an alien and she's probably just gonna get a mention. I mean, Shaggy did sing a song about marrying this girl- which was super cute by the way. The Burlington Library from **_**Scooby Doo **__**Mystery Incorporated "Night Terrors"**_** also gets a nod. There's also a nod to the episodes **_**"Legend of Alice May" **_**and **_**"In Fear of the Phantom" **_**(good luck guessing where) and other little things like Fred being able to bench press 220, Vincent Van Ghoul, and Daphne taking a self-defense class.**

**And if you're thinking Velma doesn't have her own thing going on yet, she will. We'll probably know what she's keeping from the gang in the next chapter or so, I just gotta set it up.**

**Also, what would Scooby want with a trampoline?**


	9. Velma Asks for Help

**Yes, yes I'm a bad person. I shoulda/coulda/woulda updated faster if life & karma didn't bite me in the butt. And I'm not gonna lie, I was waiting for at least one more review to assure me people were still reading this. Oh well, I promised this story would get finished and slowly but surely it will be like that. I did get some other stuff accomplished during the delay though so if you like YouTube videos feel free to check out my latest projects.**

**Shameless plugging aside, here's part 9.**

* * *

Later that particular Monday, Daphne had decided to squeeze some time in to hang out with Velma- part of it was also a way to try to convince Velma there was nothing going on between her and Fred. It seemed to be going fine and the girls were catching up on the various events and activities in their lives.

"Hey, I haven't really heard from Georgie," Velma started a new conversation. "Isn't he moving into that apartment across from you?"

"He didn't exactly say when," Daphne replied. "Until then he's been staying with Daddy while Mom's…on vacation."

"They put her in the nuthouse again?"

"It's a vacation to relieve stress, nothing more."

"I'll take that as a yes." Daphne merely took a sip of her beverage. "This is what the fifth or sixth time now?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Velma observed how uncomfortable this was making Daphne. "Listen Daph, I'm sorry if this upsets you. I want your Mom to get better too."

"Thanks Velma."

"I also want you to come clean about you and Fred."

"What about me and Fred?"

"Daphne!"

"There is nothing going on between me and Fred. In fact, Fred has a date this Saturday with Thorn."

"And you're okay with it? He sure didn't seem okay with it."

"Fred's not the dating type of guy. I had to practically bribe him to say yes to the date."

"You're making him go?"

"No, he chose to go. I helped guide him to say yes."

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Let's talk about something else," Daphne held up an envelope with the word OVERDUE in bold, red letters. "Care to share Velm?"

Velma sighed. "I'm about to lose the bookshop."

"What?"

"I asked them to give me leniency on my next payment and now it's overdue and I can't pay."

"Why didn't you come to me for money?"

Velma shrugged. "I started the business myself and I guess I wanted to run it myself without help. Anyway, I don't think you can help me now Daphne."

Daphne got a look at the bill. "Are you sure that's not their phone number?"

Velma looked at the bill. "Yeah, that is their phone number."

"Oh."

"Been a while since you looked at a bill huh?"

"Don't judge me Velma."

"The amount is right there," Velma directed Daphne to the amount.

"Holy moly that's a lot! I don't even think I can give you half of this."

"Thanks anyway Daphne."

"If you would've come to me earlier I-"

"It's a pride thing."

"Velma, I'm so sorry. Maybe if I talk to Daddy he can pull some strings and-"

"Daphne, no." Daphne looked a little dismayed. "It's just, you've done so much for me and you still do nice things for me, but I was thinking and I got myself into this mess. I can either get myself out or let the shop close."

"Velma you need help."

"If I do, I'll get it from someone else. Don't do something this big for me please."

"Okay Velma, I understand. But do you even know someone who can help you financially?"

"No one comes to mind but you."

"Really, not one person?"

"Well there is another person."

"Who?"

"I gotta cut this get-together short Daphne. Why don't you go hang out with Georgie?"

Daphne's face fell a little. "I can't."

"Did he leave town again?"

"No. He's with his new girlfriend."

"Are you jealous?"

"A little," Daphne confessed. "When it came to the family Georgie and I were the closest."

"I thought you were closer with Delilah."

"No, she's much more closer to Daisy. That's kind of how it's been with the six of us. Me and Georgie, Delilah and Daisy, and Dawn and Dorothy."

"Must be nice to have that many siblings."

"You have Madelyn."

"I meant older siblings. You're the youngest after all. I've always dreamed of having a big brother. Georgie is like the perfect older brother."

"He is, isn't he? So you can imagine why I'm not too keen on sharing him with some other girl."

"Hasn't he had a girlfriend before?"

"Nothing serious. Besides, whenever the date was over he'd always come home and spend time with me."

"Have you met her yet?"

"No, and I don't think I want to."

"But if it's getting serious, you're going to have to. Look Daph, I gotta go." Velma left before quickly coming back after remembering something. "This is my house."

"I was waiting for you to kick me out."

**…**

Gunther was playing eerie music on his piano as a method of relaxing when there was some tapping on his door. Pleasantly surprised, he bolted up and slunk to the door. Cautiously opening it, he was stunned to find an actual female standing there. "Well hello," he held out his 'L's'.

"Hi Gunther," Velma's response was monotone. "I wanted to ask you something."

Gunther opened his door wider and with a bow gestured for Velma to step inside. "Come in. Come in. Make yourself comfortable."

Velma felt a sense of dread as she looked around. The apartment was full of alligator merchandise and on display practically everywhere. "Wow, that's a lot of Gator stuff. This stuff must've cost a fortune."

"I made it all myself."

"Really?"

He nodded. "I would make you a beautiful gator sweater but my family and I were arrested for our imitation gator products."

"This stuff is fake? Seems real."

"May I ask why you're here?"

"Gunther, I need your help."

"You require my assistance?"

"I need a large amount of money to save my bookshop from closing. I remember you saying that your family is wealthy and you've been working hard to make your own money."

"I would be happy to help out a fellow friend. What is the sum?" Velma showed him the total. Gunther scoffed when he saw it. "Chump change for my family."

"Yeah, not so much for others."

"I'm aware. However, I'm not just going to give you free money."

"I knew there was a catch."

"I'm willing to give you the money and provide you with some secret information if you do something big for me."

"Will this scar me for life?" Gunther shook his head no. Still, Velma was hesitant. "I don't know Gunther."

"I give you my word that what I have in mind for you to do for me will not scar you for life and is legal." He held out his hand for her to shake while his two fang-like teeth stuck out in a sort of wicked smile.

"Alright Gunther," Velma shook his hand and Gunther let out a satisfied noise that creeped her out again.

**…**

"Uh…yeah, sure I'll tell him…what was your name again…Will…yeah, sure I'll tell him Will," Fred hung up the phone in his apartment and scratched his head.

"Like who was that?" Shaggy asked as he stuffed some pretzels in his mouth, his eyes glued to the TV.

"Some guy named Will wanting to talk to Scooby. Do you know some guy named Will?"

"I know some like Williams, Wilsons, Bills, Willys, Billys in addition to Wills. What did he sound like?"

"Oh yeah, I can describe his voice. Does Scooby know any Wills?"

"Like ask him yourself."

Fred took a seat beside Shaggy on the couch. "You and Scooby still not talking?"

"We used to spend like all our time together and now he's going off and like doing his own thing and won't tell me like a thing. I tell him like everything! Then Scooby got jealous when I hung out with Crystal. So he can like go off and do his things and I can be like cool with it but I can't see a groovy chick I hung out with?"

"You think maybe Scooby's planning a surprise for you?"

"Scoob good with surprises?"

"Yeah, I guess not. But if he got jealous of you and Crystal, maybe he's trying to set you up on a date."

"Then like why is Scoob talking to some guy named Will?"

"Shaggy, is there something you're not telling me?" And with that question, Shaggy scooted further away from Fred. "How else do you explain the chick flicks?"

"I'm like super uncomfortable now."

* * *

**So now Velma's got a new thing going on with Gunther's involvement, and there's a new guy named Will that Scooby knows. And you got a jealous Daphne and clueless Fred. Hmm…**


	10. Making Over, Making Due, Making Up

**Put this aside on a brief hiatus for other projects. I know I should be a better updater for this story, but I'm not. I was doing other things I thought should get done first in addition to a bout of severe writer's block.**

**Excusing aside, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Velma drove Gunther to her house, which made him pleasantly surprised. "This is your actual residence?"

"Do you really have to hold out the 'L's and the 'T's?" Velma questioned. "It's a little weird."

"Alas, this pattern of talking could be considered a potential speech impediment. Would a speech impediment be what women call a 'turn off'?" he air quoted the words 'turn off'.

"Gunther, you asked me for advice on this- why you did this I don't know, nor do I want to know. Women…no strike that, _everybody_ is kinda creeped out by the way you talk. During your makeover, we're gonna work on speech." Velma opened her door. "And yes, this is where I live."

"Your residence is quite charming."

"Yeah…maybe we should start with speech first." Gunther shrugged and followed Velma into her house. "I'm back!" Velma called.

"Coolness," Dusk was the first into the living room with Luna following behind. "You got the guy?"

"Dusk, Luna, this is Gunther," Velma introduced Gunther. "Gunther, Dusk and Luna are going to help make you over. And yes, they're from the Hex Girls."

Gunther stood up and bowed. "Well, hello."

"Oy vey," Dusk muttered.

"We got a lot of work to do," Luna whispered.

**…**

"No, that's too tacky," Daphne was going through Fred's closet while Fred just sat on his bed dodging the clothes she carelessly threw at him. "Hmm," she held up a shirt, "this could work if we find the right pants," she threw the shirt at Fred. "It never hurts to keep looking though."

Fred took the shirt off his face and set it aside. "Daph, you really don't have to," he leaned to the left as a shirt was thrown in his direction, "do this for me."

"Freddy, you have to look good on your date with Thorn. You have to make her think you want her and appearance and style is everything."

"But I don't want her."

"That's why I said make her _think _you want her even though you really don't."

"But I don't." Fred let out an upset moan. "Can Shaggy do this for me?"

"No."

"What about Georgie?"

"Fred! I'm not going to ask my brother to do something like this when he already has a girlfriend. What if his girlfriend were to find out? She might dump him and Georgie would be so heartbroken."

"So you're coming to terms with Georgie's girlfriend huh?"

"I knew I'd have to accept it eventually. He loves her and he…he even bought an engagement ring."

"That serious huh?"

"I guess a part of me knew Georgie would fall seriously in love someday. I am truly happy for him."

"What's his girlfriend's name again?"

"Sally."

"Sally? How old is she?"

"Freddy!"

"Do you know anyone around our age named _Sally_?"

"Regardless of the name Sally sounds like a nice person."

"You mean you still haven't met her?"

"Not yet, but I'm meeting her on Monday and I'd like you to come with me."

"Why?"

"Georgie's introducing her to the family and all my sisters are bringing their dates and I'm bringing you."

"Gee, thanks for asking if I want to go."

"What? You don't want to come with me to our private tropical island?"

"Private tropical island?"

"I was going to charter Daddy's private jet and the family was going to spend an entire week getting to know Sally. My sisters are bringing their husbands, fiancées, and boyfriends, and I wanted to bring my…Fred."

"Your Fred?"

"Freddy we have to define our relationship. Is it based on just…intimacy?"

"Well…um…it's complicated Daph. Our relationship is still kinda secret and…what not."

"Am I at least your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" Fred started to rub the back of his neck in anxiety. "Gee Daph, that's…that's…girlfriend is such a vague term nowadays that-"

Daphne hurled a shirt at Fred in an upset anger. "Wear this on your date tomorrow. I'll ask Velma if she wants to come with me instead."

"What? But Daphne-"

"Freddy, I love you."

"You…you what?"

"I love you and all I want is for you to say you love me too and we can be together and everyone can know."

"But Velma will win!"

"Who cares? Fred Jones, do you love me?"

"Love you…love…love is such a vague term nowadays." Reaching for the nearest object, Daphne hurled what she could reach at Fred and stormed out causing Fred to chase after her with a bloody cut on his forehead.

**…**

Later in the evening, Shaggy and Scooby were alone in the apartment. You could easily cut the tension between the best friends with a knife. They were both sitting on separate ends not looking at each other.

"Scoob," Shaggy decided to break the awkward silence, "I'm like sorry for whatever I did. I can't stand this like friction between us."

"Re reither," Scooby agreed.

"Can we like at least talk to each other again?" Shaggy held out his hand for the Great Dane to shake.

"Rokay Raggy." Scooby shook his hand.

"What did I do to make you mad at me pal?"

"Rit's ry rault Raggy."

"Your fault? But like what could you have done Scooby Doo?"

"Ri don't rike reeping recrets. Raggy, Ri'm pranning ra raprise for rou."

"A surprise for me? Like cool Scoob! But what for?"

"For reing the bestest ral rever."

"I like forgot my birthday again didn't I Scoob?"

"Rah-ruh, rit's tomorrow."

Shaggy counted on his fingers. "Huh, well how do you like that? It is tomorrow." Shaggy slapped his forehead. "Like how could I forget my own birthday?"

"Trenty-rifth."

"Twenty-fifth?" Shaggy counted on his hands again. "I guess so. My own dog remembers things about me better than I do."

"Rit's rokay Raggy; you're rust retting rolder."

"Like thanks Scoob."

* * *

**So at least we know Scooby is planning a surprise and we know what Velma's doing too. But how are things going to work out with Fred and Daphne?**

**Okay, I don't want to keep putting this on mini hiatuses but with the way things are going it seems more and more possible. So I'm going to do two more chapters. One more chapter that not only features part of Fred and Thorn's date but also features another date and the final chapter will wrap things up and maybe we'd meet Georgie's girlfriend.**


	11. Date Night Out

**This chapter's gonna be a bit interesting because I have more than just Fred and Thorn's date to feature. So, I'm gonna separate this story into parts and end each part at a cliffhanger so that everything is resolved in the next/final chapter. Sorry Scooby and Shaggy's is so short but honestly, they only have one thing going and it can be easily revealed in the last chapter.**

**I also put just a couple of T rated stuff in here but it's not bad. I'm just letting you know in case you're taken a bit by surprise. Hey, this has been mostly clean I think I can put some T rated stuff in this T rated story.**

**Some questions might also be answered in this chapter as well. But then again some questions won't. Ooh, I love to tease.**

* * *

_Shaggy and Scooby's POV_

"So like why did you want a trampoline?" Shaggy asked his canine companion as they got into Shaggy's van.

"Ri rike rampolines."

"And it had like nothing to do with what you were planning?" Scooby shook his head no. "I thought it'd be kinda weird for that fancy restaurant to allow a dog to bring in a trampoline; but like whatever," he put the van in gear and drove off. "But I'm still curious Scoob, like how did you get us reservations?"

"Ri ridn't."

"The people we're meeting paid for this shingdig?"

"Rand rey raid rextra to ret me stay."

"Like that was super groovy for them to do that." Shaggy put one hand to the stubble on his chin in thought. "So we're meeting people who we both know and can like afford dinner at a fancy restaurant."

"Prus rextra for me!"

"Scoob, please don't tell me one of the people is Daphne." Scooby shook his head no again. "Phew because the last time I went to this fancy restaurant it was with Daphne and Fred and boy was it like really, really, super awkward."

"Ruh?"

"Uh, never mind. Hey, does this have something to do with my birthday today!"

"Reah! Reah!" The Great Dane bobbed his head in excitement.

"Are we going to this restaurant to like distract me from a surprise party? Admit it, Daphne set up a private dinner for me and my bestest buddy so she and the gang could set up for a surprise party." Scooby shrugged. "Well, like here we are," Shaggy parked in a space in the _Noveau Riche _parking lot. "Let's go have us some dinner hey Scoob."

"Ruh-uh! Ruh-uh!" With excitement the two pals got out of the van and went into the restaurant.

"Ah Mr. Doo," the host greeted them, "we have been expecting you and your guest." He picked up two menus. "If you'll follow me your party is waiting."

"You're throwing me a whole party in this place?" Shaggy questioned with glee.

"No Sir, I meant your other friends are waiting for you through this private dining area," the host handed them the menus. "Please enjoy your dinner." He went back to his post.

"Alright Scoob, let's go find out who's like waiting for us." When Shaggy stepped inside his face expressed delighted shock. "Like Zoinks!"

**…**

_Velma, Gunther, Dusk, and Luna's POV_

A newly made over Gunther anxiously sat at his table in _Noveau Riche _waiting for someone.

"_Gunther," _Velma's voice could be heard even though she, Dusk, and Luna were sitting tables away, _"Gunther, do you read me?"_

Gunther adjusted his hidden ear piece. "Yes, I read you loud and clear."

"_Hey you're not doing the hissing thing, good job."_

"It's taken me a while to get the hang of it."

"_Okay, so Dusk, Luna, and I each have our own earpiece and we're going to help coach you on this date okay?"_

"Okay. Gee Velma; I can't thank you enough for this."

Velma, meanwhile, was sitting at her table with her eyes on Gunther while her company's eyes were on their menus. "A deal's a deal Gunther. I promised I'd help you with this and you promised to help me with my bookshop. I think you'll like the girl I set you up with. Her name is Marcy and she'll be wearing an orange blouse and black skirt. And yes, she'll more than likely smell like hot dog water."

"_Actually Velma, I had a different proposition."_

"I'm afraid to ask."

"_See, the owner of the Java Bean is planning to sell. I was thinking that I can buy the Java Bean and turn it into a coffee house slash bookstore."_

"Really?"

"_If you care to be co-owner."_

"Really? Wow, Gunther, I don't know what to say. Wait, what if the date doesn't work out?"

"_You tried to help me and you kept your word. I'll keep mine."_

"Gee Gunther, that's pretty cool." Velma noticed Marcy walk in. "Okay, Marcy's here; good luck Gunther." Velma watched as Marcy went over to Gunther's table. The two of them shook hands and Gunther nervously handed Marcy a rose. She could tell Marcy thanked him as Gunther pulled out Marcy's chair for her to sit down.

"Ugh," Dusk put down her menu with a huff, "do they have anything vegan here?"

"Nada," Luna did the same with her menu.

"Bummer, I could totally go for some tofu."

"Sorry Dusk," Velma apologized. "I picked this place because it seemed like a nice place for a date."

"Yeah well if you were actually listening to Gunther during the makeover you would've heard he prefers places like _Denny's _compared to fancy restaurants like this." Velma and Luna gave her a surprised look. "What?"

"What?" Luna scoffed. "Dusk, I have known you for nearly seventeen years. When do you ever listen to people's conversations?"

Dusk shrugged and fixated on table in front of her. "I just found Gunther kinda interesting that's all."

Luna did a sort of giggle. "Oh my God you like Gunther!"

"Oh so now we're revealing secrets huh?"

"I don't think you can really call that a secret."

"Ooh nice talk coming from a LESBIAN!" Everyone stared at the table as Luna dropped the glass of water that was halfway to her mouth. Dusk backed her chair up. "Sorry Lune. I'm gonna go eat with Daphne."

"Daphne's here?" Velma questioned.

"Yeah," Dusk pointed. "She's over there in some phony disguise spying on Fred and Thorn. I'm going to go sit with her before I make a bigger ass of myself."

"_I don't mean to be rude_," Gunther spoke thorough the ear comms, _"but I could hear your conversation with and without the ear communication device."_

Luna's face turned red. "Oh my God you heard everything?"

Velma sighed. "And I suppose Marcy heard too."

"_Well it was kind of hard not to hear," _Gunther defended. "_However, Marcy and I would like to make a different arrangement."_

Velma exchanged a look of confusion and surprise with Luna. "Like what?"

"_I can't share that information with you until you are completely alone."_

"Uh…why?"

**…**

_Daphne, Fred, and Thorn's POV_

Daphne kept her eyes on Fred and Thorn as the two of them were making conversation and pretending to have attraction for one another. "It's just an act," she kept repeating to herself, "Freddy doesn't have feelings for Thorn and it's just an act," Daphne reached for a napkin to wipe the sweat of her clammy hands. Once Fred touched Thorn's hand in a sort of affectionate way, that's when Daphne began twisting up the napkin in suppressed rage. "It's just an act. It's just an act."

"That's some acting then," Dusk sat across from Daphne, who tried to look away inconspicuously. "I know it's you Daphne."

"Daphne who?" Daphne tried to fake an accent to poor avail.

Dusk rolled her eyes. "Okay then." She watched Thorn and Fred as well. "Boy, Thorn really wants to win this competition thing."

"You think she will?"

"I dunno I think Fred's kinda playin' dirty in more than one way. You got some chance."

Meanwhile at Fred and Thorn's table, both of them were determined to win their side of the competition. "So uh…" Fred cleared his throat, "the food looks good."

"I guess," Thorn could tell making conversations wasn't his strong point. "You know, we don't know much about each other. Tell me about some of your mystery solving stuff."

Fred eased up a bit. "Oh where to begin?"

"Um…at the beginning." Thorn's cell phone started to vibrate. "Excuse me," she looked at who was calling. "Ugh, why now?"

"Sorry?"

Thorn's eyes darted around as she tried to come up with something to say. "It's nothing," she lied.

"Is it the same person who's been trying to get a hold of you all night?"

"It's nothing, Fred." She tried to assure.

"Okay then. So about my mystery solving: in high school the gang and I-"

"Wow, yeah, fascinating…"

"I didn't really say anything."

"How about we carry on this conversation back at your place?"

"But we haven't got our food yet."

"Are you really in the mood for food Fred Jones?"

"Well yeah," he was oblivious to her flirting, "that's why we're here isn't it?"

"Wow you're dense," Thorn muttered.

"Come again?"

"Yes! Yes, that is one reason we're here."

The realization hit Fred. "You wanna go back to my place?"

"Well, yeah." Thorn put on a seductive look. "I was kinda hoping I could…spend the night."

Fred returned to being nervous. "At my apartment?"

"At your apartment?"

"In my roommate's bedroom?"

"In _your _bedroom Fred."

"Uh…my bedroom?"

"Yes your bedroom."

"I have to go to the bathroom." Fred bolted out of his seat and ran to the bathroom.

Daphne and Dusk witnessed this. "Fred's playing dirty huh?" Daphne questioned as her phone started to ring. "Hi Fred."

"_I can't do this anymore!"_

"What happened?"

"_She wants to come back to my apartment and spend the night in _my _bedroom. Not Shaggy's, MINE!"_

"Fred, she doesn't really want to sleep with you."

"_Well she's a really good actress then 'cause she has me convinced."_

"Freddy relax! She just wants to win. Thorn knows she doesn't want you to sleep with her and she'll be completely off guard when you make her think you want to."

"_BUT I DON'T WANT TO!"_

"And you won't. And to make sure you _don't_, I will be at your apartment to see that nothing happens."

"_How do you expect to get into my apartment?"_

"I had a key made, remember?"

"_No, no I don't remember."_

"Thorn is not going to win so easily. Just relax and make her think you want her like before. Let her think you want to have sex with her."

"_BUT I DON'T!"_

"That's why it's called acting. I'll see you at your apartment after Thorn surrenders and we win." Daphne hung up. "I have to go Dusk." Daphne put her phone in her purse and walked out of the restaurant catching the eyes of a suspicious Velma Dinkley.

Luna chuckled. "You heard all that through Dusk's earpiece didn't you?"

Velma smiled a sly smiled. "Obviously."

"And I heard your conversations too," Dusk reminded. "It's a four way earpiece deal…thing. There is no way Thorn is going to win this."

Luna agreed. "I gotta agree with Dusk. Thorn always wins. Besides, she's got a guy she can go home with."

"Yeah, cute guy."

Velma was confused. "Cute guy?"

"We keep forgetting his name," Luna explained as she got up. "Sorry Velma, but I'm team Fred and Daphne. Come on Dusk, let's go make sure Thorn doesn't win."

"Well!" Velma folded her arms in offense.

"Good, you're alone," Gunther went over to Velma's table with Marcy behind him. "Now for that arrangement."

* * *

**Ooh, how am I going to wrap everything up in the next final chapter?**

**Anyone have any thoughts?**


	12. Game Over

**Ready to wrap everything up?**

* * *

Velma got out of her seat at the restaurant. "Sorry guys, but I really have to go."

"It'll take a sec," Marcy assured.

With a sigh, Velma sat back down. "Okay, go."

"Our date was horrible."

"Truly the worst," Gunther agreed.

"But we couldn't help overhear your conversation and we were hoping that you could help arrange another date or two."

"Why do you people come to me for this?" Velma griped. "I have no experience in the romance department. The last guy I was attracted to was arrested; though we are going out for coffee when he gets out."

"Velma, I'm a lesbian."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you didn't know?"

"Again, not an expert in these things."

"I wanna go out with Luna."

"And I find myself attracted to Dusk," Gunther added with a romantic sigh following. "She's such a pretty girl and we have a lot in common. Good conversation can be a key factor in relationships and I believe Dusk and I have that."

"Look, just ask them out yourselves!" Velma stood up. "I have something a little more important to do," she left a tip for the waiter. "Good luck by the way." Hurrying to the door, she accidentally bumped into a pregnant woman. "Oh gosh, I'm sorry."

"That's okay," the lady assured. "You must have something really important going on."

"Here, let me get the door for you," Velma held the door open for her.

"Thank you very much."

"You're welcome," Velma sort of slammed the door in the face of the woman's husband and hurried to her car. Tonight the game between her, Fred, and Daphne was going to end.

**…**

"Here," Daphne shoved her key at Luna and Dusk, "help yourselves to whatever is in my apartment. I don't have your cell phone numbers so I'll call you on my house phone if anything goes wrong."

"Thanks," Luna thanked. "And good luck."

Daphne hurried into Fred and Shaggy's apartment and Luna and Dusk hurried into Daphne's apartment as Fred and Thorn made their way up.

"So," Fred was trying to act like a macho stud as he got out his apartment key, "this is my apartment."

"Yeah," this time Thorn was a bit nervous- she didn't expect him to take her to his real apartment.

With a seductive look at Thorn, Fred pretended to unlock his door (knowing Daphne was in there) and kicked it open. "Come on in," he tried to sound all sultry.

"Yeah, sure." Thorn cautiously entered his apartment and made her way to the living room.

"You want some wine?"

"Please," she watched as Fred got out the wine and wine glasses. "You nervous?"

"Nope. In fact," he popped the cork, "I want this to happen."

"Me too," he handed her a glass of wine. "Cheers," they clinked their glasses together and both of them drank their glasses in one sitting.

"How about some music?"

"Great."

"You like Barry White?"

"Who doesn't?" Barry White's music began to play. "How about I dance for you?" Thorn began a seductive dance.

"Wow that's really," Fred swallowed the lump in his throat and finished the last word, "sexy."

"When you say things like that it makes me want to rip your clothes off."

"Then how about we take this to the bedroom."

Thorn was taken aback. "What, really? You're serious?"

"You don't want to?"

"No, no I want to…but first I want to take off all my clothes and have you rub lotion on me."

"Well then I'll get the lotion."

"You'll do what now?"

"Wait here," Fred hurried into the bathroom to find Daphne waiting there. "Daphne, this is getting out of control!"

"Relax Freddy you're doing fine. She's actually buying it, I can tell from her tone."

"She wants me to rub lotion on her naked body! LOTION! Wait a minute, did you clean my bathroom?"

"I had Jenkins do it. Relax, Thorn is going to give in soon."

"You don't know that for sure!"

"Fred, you're on my team and my team always wins."

"At _this_? Daphne, I don't want to do this. This makes me really, really uncomfortable."

"Don't worry Freddy it'll all be over soon and then you and I can openly be…Fred and Daphne."

"Daphne-"

"Just get back out there and seduce her til she cracks!"

Meanwhile, Thorn had panicked and run into the hall as Velma approached the apartment. "Velma, this is getting out of hand!" Thorn was panicking. "I suggested I take off all my clothes and have him rub lotion on me and he went to get the lotion!"

"No he didn't! Daphne's hiding in there," Velma informed. "He's probably getting tips from her. Look, Fred might act as a macho ladies' man, but in reality he gets uncomfortable looking at women's bras."

"So that's why you had me wear a shirt with buttons you sneaky little witch. Nice call," Thorn gave Velma a quick pat on the shoulder and went back into the apartment unbuttoning her shirt enough to reveal her bra.

"If we wanna hear what's going on we need to listen at the door," Luna was talking to Dusk as they came out of Daphne's apartment and face to face with Velma.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Velma questioned.

"We should be asking you the same thing?"

"What were you doing in Daphne's apartment?"

"She let us stay there," Dusk answered.

"Why are you standing outside Fred's apartment?" Luna interrogated.

"I came for a visit but I decided I wouldn't interrupt because I heard Barry White music," Velma lied.

"So if you're not going to visit then you should leave."

"Nah, I think I'll wait. This is important."

"That lying little weasel she's spying on Thorn!" Dusk deduced.

"Am not!"

"Are too!" Dusk and Luna argued back.

"I am so _not_!"

"You so totally _are_!"

And now the three girls were engaged in a verbal spat.

"Whoa! Whoa, like calm down!" None of them had noticed Shaggy, Scooby, and two other guests.

"Hi Shaggy," the girls all greeted.

"Like why are you chicks standing outside my apartment?"

"Reah?" Scooby wanted to know as well.

"We have our reasons," Velma said nothing more.

"Can I like get in my apartment please?"

"Hey, do I hear Barry White?" Shaggy's male guest asked.

Velma turned to see his guests. In addition to the male, there was a pregnant female. "Hey, I remember you from the restaurant."

"Velma, right?" the lady asked.

"Jinkies that's right!"

"Wow, it's been a while hasn't it?"

"Have we met?"

"It's me Maggie!"

"Maggie?"

"Like I'm sure Velma remembers you by your _other _nickname Suge," Shaggy explained

"Suge?" Velma remembered. "Oh my God Sugie!" she and Maggie/Sugie hugged. "Jinkies, I haven't seen you since you were a baby; and now you're having a baby."

"Suge and her husband Wilfred-"

"Hi," Wilfred shook Velma's hand, "I actually prefer to be called Will.

"Right, sorry Dude. Anyway, Suge and Will are in town for the weekend."

Shaggy's sister nodded. "Scooby invited us to come down and celebrate Shaggy's birthday."

Velma remembered something else she had forgotten. "Oh my God Shaggy I got so wrapped up in my own stuff that I forgot your birthday."

"It's cool Velm; I like didn't want anything anyway."

"I feel so bad now. I was so distracted by beating Fred and Daphne that I forgot one of my best friend's birthday. I'm really sorry."

"It's cool. Now can I like get in my apartment?"

"NO!" Velma, Dusk, and Luna objected.

"Maybe we should come back tomorrow Shaggy," Sugie suggested. "We gotta get back to our hotel before we miss our show," she kissed her brother. "Bye Shaggy," she waved to Scooby, "see you later Scooby-Doo," then she waved to the girls. "Nice seeing you girls."

"Bye," Will escorted his wife to the elevator.

"Bye guys!" Shaggy waved goodbye before turning back to girls. "Now could you like please explain what the heck is going on?" A barrage of voices spoke up. "Like one at a time."

Back inside the apartment as everything was going on outside, Fred was coming out of the bathroom with lotion while Thorn was facing the door unhooking the buttons on her shirt. "Are you leaving?" Fred inquired.

Thorn quickly turned around. "Not without you…you sexy…man…you." She strutted over to Fred with her chest sticking out more. "Fred, are you staring at my bra?"

"Trying not to."

"What was that?"

"I said it's…it's very nice." Thorn stood in front of Fred, grabbed his waist, and pulled him close. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna kiss you now."

"Uh…not if I kiss you first." The two moved in closer. "Guess there's nothing left to do but kiss."

"Good," Thorn moved in closer and was about to put her lips to Fred's.

"YOU WIN, I CAN'T DO THIS!"

"HA!" Thorn backed away victoriously as five ears pressed against the door outside.

"I'm not going to kiss you, touch you, or have sex with you."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm in love with Daphne!"

The front door burst open and four people and a dog fell. Each of them joined Thorn in a chorus of "YOU'RE WHAT?" This also made Daphne quickly open the bathroom door in shock.

"What none of you heard me? I have to shout it for the world to hear? Fine! I LOVE DAPHNE!" With a huge smile on her face and tears of joy in her eyes, Daphne went over to Fred. Gently pulling her into his embrace, he wiped the tears from her eyes. "I love you Daphne."

Daphne wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you Fred." And they kissed.

Velma got off the floor. "And here I thought the romance was purely physical; I had no idea they were in love."

Shaggy tried to fight back tears. "This is like a hundred times better than _The Journal_," he whispered to Scooby.

"Reah," Scooby swooned.

"Hey," Georgie was standing in the open doorway, "I'm trying to get a hold of Daphne have you guys…" he saw Fred kissing Daphne. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!" The couple pulled away in fear as Georgie lunged for Fred.

"Whoa, whoa it's cool!" Thorn stopped him from going any further.

"Fred, what the hell were you doing to my sister?" Georgie turned to Thorn. "And Sally why is your shirt undone?"

"Sally?" the Mystery Inc gang questioned in unison.

Thorn looked around the room. "What? You guys didn't think my real name was Thorn did you?"

"Actually yeah, I kinda did," Fred admitted.

"No my name's Sally, Dusk is Jane, and Luna is Susan."

"I can see why you guys go by your nicknames."

"Oh Georgie is this the Sally I think it is?" Daphne asked.

"Well, yes," Georgie was confused, "but that still doesn't explain what the heck is going on?"

Thorn stepped forward, "How about I explain everything over a dinner date? My treat."

"I would love that," Georgie and Thorn left hand in hand.

"We're uh…" Dusk (and Luna) was backing away. "We're gonna go back to your place Velm."

"Yeah, we'll meet you there," Luna finished as she and Dusk hurried out.

"It's like just us," Shaggy observed.

"Just Mystery Inc," Fred stated.

"The gang's all here," Daphne casually said.

"Okay, I'll get it out the way," Velma began, "are things going to change between us?"

"There's always gonna be change Velma."

"Yeah and sometimes change is a good thing," Fred agreed.

"But no matter what happens we'll still be Mystery Inc."

Velma raised her eyebrow. "And there won't be any secrets between us?"

"I think it's safe to say that all of us are going to be a little more open with each other."

"Ri'll say," Scooby commentated.

Fred clapped his hands together, "So," there was an awkward silence, "now what?"

Daphne slapped her hand to her forehead. "Oh gosh I completely forgot today is Shaggy's birthday. Shaggy, I'm so sorry."

"It's cool Daph," Shaggy assured, "you're not the only one."

"How about we go to the malt shop to celebrate?"

"I like can't think of anything better."

Fred went over to a rack of keys and grabbed a pair off the hook. "We'll take the Mystery Machine. I'm driving."

"You always drive," Velma lamented. "You should let Shaggy drive it's his birthday."

"Yeah but the Mystery Machine is mine."

"Yeah right," Daphne scoffed, "Daddy bought the Mystery Machine for me and I let you drive it one day and it hasn't been mine since."

"Guys," Shaggy interrupted, "can we just please get some grub. I'm like starving."

Carrying on their conversations, the quartet grouped out of the apartment as Scooby stayed behind chuckling. Breaking the fourth wall, he waved goodbye to the audience saying, "Scooby Dooby Doo!"

* * *

**And done! Had to end it like that folks.**

**Okay references: well in **_**Witch's Ghost **_**we learn that Thorn's real name is Sally McKnight- or did we readers all forget? I named Dusk and Luna Jane and Susan because Sally, Jane, and Susan are the names of the women of my favorite British show **_**Coupling**_** which has been defined as a sort of **_**FRIENDS **_**in England (and this story is based off of a **_**FRIENDS **_**episode). Shaggy's sister is back along with her husband. Gunther and Marcy/Hot Dog Water from **_**SDMI **_**are featured. Jenkins from **_**Pup Named Scooby Doo **_**is mentioned. And we got a musical reference to Barry White.**

**It's finally over! Thanks for sticking with me guys. Peace out!**


End file.
